Heroes of the Star and the Maple Leaf
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: Learning that Japan was kidnapped by the Vexos, America and Canada found themselves in New Vestroia, teaming up with the Resistance, and learning new rules. Countries meet bakugan and change history for the second time!
1. An Year Later, The Kidnapping

**Eugene: **Hey~! I'M BACK~! MUAHAHAHA~! *tries hard not to swallow nearby bug* *gag* Ew, nasty… -.- well, anyway, THIS IS THE SEQUEL FOR "SHUN AND JAPAN"! I REPEAT, THIS IS THE SEQUEL OF-

**Japan: **Ah.. Eugene-chan, you're too loud…

**Eugene: **Ok, ok! Geez… -.- (yeah, I have a naturally loud voice. DEAL WITH IT.) The only differences, however, is that 1. _Japan_ will still be in there and be stated as the number 1 brawler other than Dan but _he won't be the main character _(sorry, dude); there'll be 2 of the countries in there as the main ones, 2. This will happen during Bakugan: New Vestroia so _please_ don't confuse this by my other story (IMPORTANT NOTICE: PLEASE READ "SHUN AND JAPAN" BEFORE FULLY READING THIS TO UNDERSTAND OR ELSE. THANK YOU.), 3. There will be omakes later on, featuring some of the other countries with _their_ bakugan (I'll need some info for them though), and 4. The dates I used for "Shun and Japan" are based on the _original_ Japanese air dates of the Bakugan episodes but in this case, I'm using the English air dates from this story to the new sequels later on. And before I can start… *turns to Japan*, any predictions about this new year, 2012?

**Japan: **A-Ah.. I wish not to suffer from another earthquake again.. T.T

**Eugene: **Oh.. I feel sorry for Japan-kun. Anyway, this chappie will be in his P.O.V for now. ONWARD WITH THE FIRST CHAPPIE OF THE NEW SEQUEL! HEROES OF THE STAR AND THE MAPLE LEAF!

**Japan's P.O.V:**

_Konnichiwa,_ it is me again, Japan. The country where the sun rises. …ah, are you asking me about how are the bakugan recently? _Gomenasai_ about this but it has been a while since I last mentioned them… I do not know, but all I can say that today is now Friday. May. 8, 2009. You see, after the Battle Brawlers (who I have now been acquainted to by now) defeated Masquerade and visited the temporarily-deformed dimension of the Bakugan, Vestroia, to find Naga, the one behind the destruction beyond our Earth, on that day, Thursday. February. 7, 2008, there was chaos plaguing our lands….. *shudders* I do not wish to reveal much as it scarred most of us to life (including me..). T.T However, I _can _tell you that by the time Dan's guardian bakugan, Drago (really a Pyrus Dragonoid) defeated Naga, he fused the Infinity Core and Silent Core together into what is called the Perfect Core. Drago became part of the core himself and as a result, Vestroia became New Vestroia (something I learned back in my land). Peace soon returned and everything went pretty normal after that (and of course, since all of us countries are brawlers, too, we had to protect our lands, so we had to brawl against the evil bakugan). It took all of us 1 month and 13 days to restore everything we had afterwards but it was worth it. Then by Thursday. March. 20, 2008, all of the brawlers had to let our bakugan go and say good-bye so that they'll be at their true home…. *sniffle* it was kind of sad, of course. But at least they are happy. ^^

Well… there is one exception though. Not all of the bakugan in the world went back to their home. Ours (the countries) decided to stay because I had heard them saying that they wanted to stay with us. We were a little unsure at first.. but we eventually decided to let them. So if you see me with Takahi (really a Ventus Takahinoid), my guardian bakugan, on my shoulder at this moment, yes, he is one of those who stayed so please don't mind him.

*ahem* Anyway, as a country, I am pleased to tell you that things went okay for the citizens in my land. Also, I decided that to keep the evidence of Bakugan and the game rules of Bakugan brawling alive, I kept a journal of all the bakugan types so far from the very first day to the current days, battle rules, and everything I know. I finished one so far and I am currently writing on another one, as I need to record more in.

Ah… I have one last thing to tell you. *coughs* _I am actually in New Vestroia._ _Hai_, it's true, I am in there now. You see, a few days ago, I was hanging out with Dan, Marucho, Runo, and Julie (who was staying in Tokyo for a while) at the local park, listening to Dan and Runo doing love-hate stuff (yes, they are dating) while Marucho and Julie tsked-tsked when Drago suddenly came from what he called "a Dimension Portal". He wanted Dan, Marucho, and even me and Takahi to help him save New Vestroia since there were humanoid "aliens" known as Vestals from the planet Vestal (it was too far away for any of us to see though..) populating the place now and there were evil forces kidnapping the other bakugan and making them go into ball form. For some reason, he left Runo and Julie behind though… -_-

So for a while until now, I had met new allies (they are Vestals, of course), discovered new brawling rules, found new battle equipment, and discovered new technology that none of us, even me, could pull off. *ahem*

But as I'm saying- _a-ah_! *feels hands grabbing him* what is happening to me? I am- STOP THIS!

Some time later at this very day, I found myself in chains and leather straps attached to a scientific lab table, with Takahi in some sort of container surrounded by lasers. Someone observed me as I tried to get out, but not until I got injected with something that seemed to feel like a vaccine needle, putting me into a brief but uninterrupted slumber…


	2. America and Skyrock, China's Reckoning

**Eugene: **Back from school… ok, not as bad as I thought, but still tiring. TT TT

**America: **Yo! Where the hell could Japan be?

**Eugene: ***shrugs innocently* In this chappie, America and Canada (America's first though) will get their official debuts in there. But in case you're wondering _why_ Canada's in the main character part of the info and not America (even though he's also the main country here), well~ you'll find out. ;)

**Canada: **Eh.. you won't forget me in this story... will you?

**Eugene: **Of course, not! Besides, I _am_ a Canadian citizen after all (if you don't believe me, go into my profile)! Also, thank you Obsessive-Fan Number 1 (Rin) for the info and pic of America's guardian bakugan; most of it was her idea, except for the attribute, which was mine. I came up with Canada's partner. ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 2!

**America's P.O.V:**

Yo! I'm America! That's right; I'm the U.S of A and~ I'M THE HERO~! *heroic thumbs up* *teeth shine* :D Anyways~ I'm a Bakugan brawler, too! In fact, my citizens are pretty cool with their bakugan, just as I do with mine.

So~ today is Saturday. May. 9, 2009 and as usual, England's yelling at me to hurry up to get to the world meeting or else he'll put a curse on me… blah, blah, blah. I'm a-comin'! As soon as a I sped up, I just stopped by for a breakfast sandwich (the one with the sausage patty and omega-3 egg) and chocolate milkshake at McDonalds. I shared some of it with my guardian bakugan, Subterra Skyrock.

Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce him to the world, didn't I? That brown eagle-like bakugan with the white, orange, and black marks is Skyrock. Actually, his original name is Subterra Skyeroketer (pronouce it like "Sky-e-rock-ei-te-r… got it?) but I just wanna nickname him as "Skyrock" for short. Sure, he's like England, y'know, being "parent-like" and trying to make me stay focus whenever I wonder off in brawls, but he can act like me at times, too. Ya know.. picking up some of my customs, slang, flair… the works. He even enjoys American food. :P He's the perfect match for me and I know it.

Anyways, I split up the breakfast sandwich before giving it to Skyrock (in case of germs.. which I don't care). Despite his small size (I mean, c'mon! He's in ball form, man!), he sure was hungry. Woah..

"Hey Skyrocket, was it good? It is straight from McDonald's after all." I peered from the driver's seat (I was driving in, obviously, a car) to the seat next to me.

"Yeah, it's good." He replied before adding in, "And don't call me Skyrocket." and finishing the breakfast sandwich. Haha, still hatin' that nickname, huh? Sometimes I call Skyrock by either "Skyrocket" when I'm in a happy, teasing mood or "Skyrocker" when I'm irritated (which was less likely). Why? 'Cuz I can. :P

As usual, the meeting (it was in Paris, which was France's capital) was all boring. Also, my usual idea (mine was that every country over here should build a giant robot like Optimus Prime so that it can prevent people from increasing global warning _and_ to push the sun away so that we won't burn) isn't working, as always. -.- _And_ England was fighting with France _again_. Just because "the country of love" wanted him to face "his wrath of love", as I call it.. whatever it was. I checked the clock to find that it was almost break-time. Just when it was to happen…

"AIYAH~! WHY, JAPAN, WHY?" China's voice suddenly rang out. Dude! He nearly made me fall off my chair!

"Dude, what's up with your girly scream?" I asked sarcastically.

"It's not girly, aru! AND JAPAN'S KIDNAPPED! EVIL WARLORDS MUST BE TAKING HIM OVER, ARU! Aiyah.. " He yelled at me before slumping back to his seat.

Japan… kidnapped? Dude, he's gotta be kidding me… is he? Skyrock and I just shrugged.


	3. Canada and Marii, Baseball Game

**Eugene: **FINALLY~! IT'S SATURDAY! :D Sure, the first school week back is ok, but I'm just tired from all this freakin' movement.. -.- Anyway, I'm glad to start this new chappie. It took me a while to figure out what to write for this, especially since I gotta feature my home [Hetalia] country in there as well as America, plus the amount of his "invisibility skills" and his guardian bakugan. But I think I finally got it..

**Canada: **….y-you think that America won't forget me again?

**Eugene: **Hopefully. *shrugs* Anyway, ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 3!

**Canada's P.O.V:**

H-H-Hello, or as France would prefer for me to say, _bonjour_ (it's French for "hello"… my second language _is_ French). I'm Canada. ^^''' People tend me to forget me… well, most of the countries, I mean. I'm not sure about the citizens, even my own… but I'm sure _they _won't forget me, right….?

A-Anyway…. the world meeting for today was just over (as the day right now was Saturday. May. 9, 2009) and it was only late in the afternoon. I was about to leave the place when I hear my brother (..my real, _genetic_ brother) calling out loudly, trying to find me.

"YO, UM… WHATEVER-YOUR-NAME-IS!"

"It's Canada.." I corrected America in a small, meek voice.

"Oh, hey there, lil' bro! Wanna play baseball with me?" America asked as he bounced around next to me, his guardian bakugan, Skyrock, trying hard not to fall from his shoulder.

Baseball.. that reminded me of the last time we played baseball together before the sun went down. Normally, America would throw the baseball (well.. he threw it too hard) as I tried to catch it with the leather baseball mitt, only to result it with me having a lot of bruises on my face… but it was kind of worth it; at least we get to have some time together. M-Maybe I would try to catch the ball this time..

"_O-O-Oui.._ (I meant to say "yes" in French) but I'll throw this time…" I answered shakily, lips twitching into a small smile.

An hour passed and the sky began to turn from bright and sunny to a swirling palette of maple-leaf red, sap orange, golden yellow, royal purple, and Atlantic Ocean blue. I have to say.. the game wasn't as bad as usual, I think. America thought that my baseball throws are getting better (it must be from my skills at battle brawling), but when it comes to _him_ throwing the ball and me catching it….. well, let's just say that I got bruises. Again. *narrows eyes* But he'll see about that..

"HAHAHA! HEY CANADA, CATCH!" I hear America laughing from the other side as he threw the ball in a hard-force swing (it must've increased since we both discovered the bakugan almost 2 years ago..). I prepared my stance with my mitt in hand. But then I saw the ball wizzing right to my direction and I began to worry about myself getting hurt again…

"CANADA~!"

All of a sudden, I heard a voice screaming out my name. Then a smaller ball, this time it's bright blue, pale blue, black, and white, hovered quickly right in front of me, trying to stop the baseball and causing me to use my mitt-covered hand for defence as my eyes were shut…

But not before I began to open my eyes again. From what I can tell, I didn't get hit by the ball.. but rather, the ball itself was _actually_ caught in my own hand. Also, I saw _my_ own guardian bakugan tightly curled up with it..

I sighed. "Marii, what were you thinking?"

*sighs* Sorry about this, but the small ball was actually Marii, my guardian bakugan… well actually, her real name is Aquos Sumariesh (judging from the name and her form, I'm guessing that "Sum" and "esh" actually go together as "Sumesh", which means "guardian spirit" in Cree), but it was France's idea to give her a name. I-It was a little tricky at first, but then I decided to give her the nickname "Marii", after part of my motto, _A Mari Usque Ad Mare_ (it means "From Sea to Sea" in Latin). Look at the Latin word "_**Mari**_" and you'll notice that my Marii herself has another "i" at the end of her. See? Anyway, unlike Kumajiro, my pet polar bear, she's one of the only ones I know who manages to remember who I am. The only problem, however, was that while other countries forgot about me at times, _their_ bakugan tend to forget her… those stupid hosers. -.-

"E-Eh? Sorry Canada! I didn't know that you two were only playing a game.." Marii tried to reason with me. I just muttered "_Oui, oui,_ I know.." before Skyrock floated at our direction.

"Hey, are you all right, uh… what's your name?" He asked in concern before he himself forget her name.

"I'm Marii. And I'm fine.." She informed the Subterra eagle-like bakugan.

"Ah.. Marii. Got it. I'm just glad that you ain't hurt." Said Skyrock in relief.

"Yo dude! I think you actually caught the ball!" I heard America calling out to me.

"R-R-Really?" I looked down to find the baseball still on the baseball mitt. "Y-Yeah, I guess I did." I smiled a little in reply.

"Hahaha! Well anyways~ we'd better head back home before 'Francey-pants' finds us. C'mon!" America took the mitt and the ball from my hands and was about to head back to the nearby airport to get to his land when all of a sudden, a portal appeared!

It was electric blue and filled with lightning. It also had the force of a black hole so when we felt a huge sucking function in our direction, America and I tried to run but we can't due to the strong force. We ended up sucked in, Skyrock and Marii as well. We screamed and we screamed… but no one can hear us. By the time the portal sealed up, the only trace of us left were the baseball bat, mitt, and ball.

Ugh… what happened?

"….Canada?" Blinking my eyes, I saw America and Skyrock looking me as I laid there groggily with Marii on my closing palm.

"W-What's the m-m-matter…" I tried to ask as I stifled a yawn. I rubbed my eyes gently to find that… oh my gosh… O.O

"_Where are we_?" America and I both said out loud, shocked at the new surroundings.


	4. New Land and New People, New Journey?

**America: **Dude, dude! Where the hell are we! Wonderland?

**Canada: **…no? It doesn't look like it… o.o

**Eugene: **I know what this place is!

**America: **Really, really, really? TELL ME~! DX

**Eugene: **….you'll probably have to ask them. *points at Battle Brawlers* I gotta head out now, I'm eating some PASTA~! For dinner. P: ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 4!

**America's P.O.V:**

"….what the heck is this place? San Diego?" I managed to gape out despite my total shock.

"Um.. no, that can't be, America. San Diego has white sand, palm trees, and blue waves… but it's dry. Too dry…." He corrected. My lil' bro.. Cana- whatever, has a point there, man. I mean look at the freakin' place! It's so rocky, dry, sandy…. like the Nevada desert. Yeah, that's about it. Oh! And the plants are totally different, too. There's a few trees with puffy pom-pom-like leaves.

Then I saw people. 6 kids about 12-14 (I think?) years old heading towards us. I'm sure 3 of them (who are all guys) are obviously from around where we are; planet Earth. But the other 3 (2 guys and 1 girl) are different….

**Canada's P.O.V:**

"M-M-Maple…." I stuttered nervously as the 6 kids came closer to us.. do they bite? O.o They were starring at us curiously and I felt myself pale with a tinge of blushing red in embarrassment…

"Dan-san, you think we did it right..?"

"How should I know, Marucho? I kept stumbling along the lines and-"

"_You STUMBLED along your lines, Kuso_?"

"Eep! Ace, _gomenasai_! Don't hurt me!"

"Uh.. guys? Aren't they human?"

"Of course they are! Just look at Dan and Marucho! They're human… can't you see their eyes?"

"Yeah, yeah, I noticed…"

"Stop talking already, guys! I think they're scared of us…"

Luckily they stopped talking behind our backs but still, it was scary. I don't know why. Anyway, there's 5 guys in the group and 1 girl, who has orange-red hair in a pixie cut and sapphire blue eyes. One of the guys, the smallest one with the blond hair and darker blue eyes reflected among red-rimmed glasses started to poke my cheek. It hurts..

"Dude! Stop poking my little brother, man!" America yelled at the small boy as he tried to shove his arm away from my face.

"_Oui_! If you poke him, then get through me!" Marii added in, hovering forward at their surprised faces.

"Listen to me. We come in peace. We will not harm all of you." A red dragon-like bakugan hovered in front of us this time and said calmly.

"Ok…?" I started to say nervously. "Um… w-we are-"

"OUCH! THOSE GUYS JUST KICKED MY ASS!" I heard America shriek out loudly at my ear.

"Who did?" Skyrock began to question him.

"Them!" America pointed at 2 new guys. But this time, they made the others back away in fear and they looked at us with icy-cold glares and sneers.. *gulps* maple….. who are they and what do they want from us?


	5. Reawakening, Japan meets Spectra

**Eugene: ***blink, blink* Wow.. I was only watching "Ace of Cakes" on TV when all of a sudden, it's about 15 minutes until 5:00... um, anyway, so even though there _will_ be a battle in there like the one from episode 1 of Bakugan: New Vestroia, I decided to put it in climax a little bit longer. Sorry~! DX In the mean time, here's a little glimpse of what happened to Japan. ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 5!

**_Somewhere in New__ Vestroia..._**

**Japan's P.O.V:**

"Hello.. Kiku Honda… or should I say, _Japan_?"

I heard a sly yet somewhat seductive voice trailing down in my ear. As I heard it, I managed to wake up again in the dark-as-night room, still chained up. I was surprised, however, when I saw a handsome boy in his late teens staring at my eyes in an icy glare. He had spiky blond hair and glassy icy-blue eyes while he wore a jagged red coat under a black long-sleeved top with blue diamond-like gems on the buttons and a pair of black pants with jagged edges. He also wore a coiled golden bracelet on one arm and white gloves on his hands. He even wore a red Dragonoid-like computerized mask, covering the upper-half of his face. I felt his gloved finger trailing at an area of exposed skin revealed from my ripped jacket. I shivered.

I narrowed my eyes when I realized who he was. "Spectra.. So _you're_ here. Why are you and the Vexos kidnapping me and Takahi?"

He chuckled as I questioned the purpose. "Why you ask? How tragic, here you are, the best of the brawlers on Earth, and you do not even know why you're here."

"…._nani_?" I began to wonder.

"_You_, with your power, skill, and knowledge, you shall be a good asset for us Vexos. That way, we shall invade all of Vestal, New Vestroia, and all of the universe faster!" Spectra exclaimed before laughing his evil laugh. I had to grind my teeth despite the fact that I want to lash my kantana out at him… if only I have it with me, of course.

"I shall decline." I said flatly, showing that I do not accept his offer.

"…" A sigh. "Fine then. Until you accept.." I then felt something hard biting on the soft skin of my neck. "you shall have to be tortured."

I was about to protest about this and for the release of Takahi-kun and I when I felt the tranquillizer surging through my veins.. and then I passed out. _Again._

**Eugene: **… ._. Wow, this looks shorter than I thought. Man, I need longer focus on this… *clears throat* Anyway, I don't wanna alarm any of you but the thing is.. I WON'T post any more chappie or more one-shots due to having um… provincials (it's like SATS or exams for some.. I think). I'll suffer from studying so yeah.. SORRY! DX I'll be back by Friday. January. 27, 2012 and I'll post up as a Chinese New Year story sometime soon.. Just stay tuned. See ya.


	6. First Gauntlet Battle, Unexpected win?

**Eugene: **I'M BACK~! AGAIN! XD (and this time, no bug!)

**America: **Man, dudette! Where the hell WERE you?

**Eugene: **…I had to take those freakin' provincials, remember? -.- _So_ tiring..

**Canada: **S-So you're back now?

**Eugene: **Yep! And better than ever! Thanks to Japan's bento.. (yummy) ok, so now that I got about 3 hours to myself, I can _finally_ write about the battle! I still suck at writing them.. but I'll see what I can do. ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 6! FINALLY~! (and now here I am again, listening to "Fairy tale" by Alexander Rybak.. I think I should do a fanfic of this. :3 Totally.)

**Canada's P.O.V:**

One of the guys had dark peachy-coloured hair slicked up in a style similar to Netherlands's and menacing bluish eyes. The other had light pink hair also in a pixie-cut, similar to the red-headed girl, but his eye colour is different; with steel-gray eyes (both of theirs looked hazy-looking). The bigger of the two kicked America's butt again. I heard America wince in pain but did not scream in agony, as he was "the hero".

"Well, well, well. Another pair of humans, huh? You think they're brawlers?" The small pink-haired guy asked his tall friend as he began to poke my back painfully.

"Then let's find out, shall we, Lync?" The other replied, taking out something black and yellow with shark-like fins and attaching it to his wrist. The small one, Lync, began to do the same, except that his was black with shades of dark and pale green.

"You're gonna battle us, then? Then we'll _both_ take you down!" America then rose up, taking out a gate card and holding Skyrock into throwing position. I tried to do the same with Marii when..

"Wait a minute! You can't battle them without these!" The boy in the group, the one with the blue signature goggles, short brown hair, auburn eyes, and the red Dragonoid, then tossed two rectangular objects similar to the ones the mean-looking guys had. The only differences, however, were that the one America had was orange, brown, and white, with golden stars, and mine was in ocean blue, icy blue, and white with silver maple leaves.

"Maple.. what are these?" I wondered, tilting the thing curiously with admiration; whatever it was, it sure was a piece of art like an ice sculpture made during Winterlude..

"These," Stated the red-headed girl in a serious tone. "are gauntlets. In New Vestroia, you can't brawl without a Gauntlet."

M-Maple… _New Vestroia_? Suddenly, bits and pieces of those 2 words reminded me of something Japan told us about an year ago..

"Yo! Lil' bro! Let's battle already!" America rang out, interrupting my thoughts. I got ready into positions, ready to try out my "Gauntlet" and battle..

**America's P.O.V:**

As I was about to get ready, I saw those 2 jerks sliding in their gate cards like you would do with a credit card before crying out the following, "GAUNTLET, POWER STRIKE!".

I immediately knew that this must be how to do it in this weird place. So I cried out "GAUNTLET, POWER STRIKE!" as my so-called "gauntlet" began to flash in orange light. Canada meekly did the same thing and his had a blue glow. Bakugan were thrown out and as we began to throw ours..

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!" I cried out, throwing Skyrock from my right hand, landing to my wrist point-up, before catching him again and throwing him baseball-pitch style. He landed in the card right in target before Skyrock then started an earthquake, forming a rocky tornado as it knocked out a Haos bakugan from the tall dude (not sure what it was though.. but who cares? I sure don't! XD) and it was already in battle! And I haven't even activated an ability yet! Woah..

"M-Maple… what happened?" I heard Cana- uh, whoever it was, stutter right behind me, with Marii on his shoulder.

"Dunno, dude. Dunno." I shrugged before the lil' dude threw Marii overhead style and she landed onto the card, too. Surprisingly, she did the same thing! Cheater! However, instead of a rock-covered tornado, hers had seawater sprayed everywhere and ice shards flying in every direction, landing onto the shortie's Ventus bakugan (I think it was "Aluze"), immediately defeated. I was like "wha~?" and my jaw dropped.

"Dude… you too?" I managed to say despite my shock.

**Canada's P.O.V:**

"_O-O-Oui…_" I stuttered out, unsure of what just happened. I then turned back to Marii, who just went back into ball form. "Were you and Skyrock _really_ that powerful, Marii?"

"Probably… or maybe they were weak." She said. Then I heard footsteps lingering away from our direction; they must've ran off, which was weird..

The brunette boy then broke the silence by saying, "Ok.. That. Was. Random.. but you guys better come with us….."

***Bakugan note: The function and origin of the Gauntlet***

**~Function: **The Gauntlet is a large bracelet-like device developed by the Vestals to simplify bakugan brawls. It is used mainly to activate and store Ability Cards and show G-Power in bakugan: New Vestroia, however it has been shown that (at least some) Gauntlets can also launch bakugan and Gate Cards. According to Mira in the 1st episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia, people cannot brawl without a Gauntlet in New Vestroia. The device is operated by pressing a button on the tip, and then the compartment that cards go into will open. When the command "scan Bakugan data" is given, an area comes out then the bakugan is placed on it. They can be used in several ways including starting a battle, putting ability cards in them, checking a bakugan's stats, has a life force gauge (a.k.a. life points), see who is battling and be used as a sword if a certain card is slotted in. You also need a Gauntlet in order to go through Dr. Michael's (Alice's grandfather) Dimension Gate. Gauntlets can also stop time, just like you would do to a Gate Card as you say, "BAKUGAN FIELD OPEN!". To start a battle, just place a Gate Card onto the slot, let it slide in, and then say "GAUNTLET, POWER STRIKE!" as it glows into a certain colour and the battle starts (in Japan, you actually say "Gantoretto Chiyaji-on!", which means "GAUNTLET, CHARGE-ON!" in Japanese). Gauntlets come with the colours of the brawler's attribute. They have a white trim and are in each of the following:

**Pyrus=Red**

**Subterra= Orange/brown**

**Haos=Yellow**

**Darkus=Purple**

**Aquos=Blue**

**Ventus=Green**

The Vexos's Gauntlets look the same as other Gauntlets, with the exceptions of having black trim instead of white and three horns on the rear. Gauntlets can also be used in actual hand to hand combat as well as bakugan battles. To do this, the user must use a certain type of Ability Card which will cause the Gauntlet to project a wide thin beam of energy initially in the shape of a long knife, however the user may at will extend the energy blade. This particular ability debuted in the battle between Spectra Phantom and Cyborg Helios vs Dan and Neo Dragonoid and has now become a regularly used element in the show. It has also been used by Mylene Pharaoh who used it as a weapon to attack Mira Clay and Keith Clay (Spectra).

**~Origin: **The possible origin of the Gauntlet used in Bakugan: New Vestroia may have come from the _real_ gauntlet. Yes, the gauntlet is a type of glove with an extended cuff covering the forearm. They're made from any kind of flexible fabric to leather and they were part of plate armour in the Middle Ages worn by knights. They're also worn for fencing and falconry, marching bands, or just for fashion (like fingerless gloves). The Pope and other bishops wear them, too.

**Eugene: ***squint, squint* See what I mean? I TOLD YOU I CAN'T WRITE A FULL BATTLE! DX Also, this is based on what happened to Dan, Mira, Volt, and Lync on episode 1 _so deal with it or else._ Anyway~ now that I'm writing again, I'm happy to be back. *^^*


	7. Meeting the brawlers, Japan's kidnapped?

**Eugene: **So~ for this chappie, I will be brief about a few things. But since that I _might_ take too long to say all of them at once, I'm letting the brawlers do it! *turns to brawlers* Guys, show them (bold underlined font=important notices in sign form).

**Dan: ***sign #1***1. As I have mentioned earlier, you MUST watch Bakugan (ALL of the seasons) AND Hetalia (ALL of the seasons as well as the manga, probably) in order to read "Shun and Japan", "Heroes of the Star and the Maple Leaf", and upcoming sequels and prequels/sequel stories (IN ORDER AND CAREFULLY). Besides, a few of my reviewers didn't get it so.. yeah, they need to see both of those anime first.**

**Marucho: ***sign #2* **2. Awesome (as Prussia) part? I JUST GOT A NEW DIGITAL CAMERA! :D Yeah, that is random at this time.. but since I have it now, there's a chance that I MIGHT get deviantArt or something.. I don't know, what do you think? Please review to me for an answer.**

**Shun: ***sign #3* **3. I forgot to mention this back in "Shun and Japan": In case if you're wondering, WHY most of the guardian bakugan had their Japanese names and NOT their well-known English names? Well, as I mentioned in the first chapter, the first season, "Bakugan Battle Brawlers" was made in Japan (or in this case, Japan's country) BEFORE it was translated in Canada and got featured there as well as in America and others. So to prove my point, I'm using the Japanese names for some of the bakugan (if they have any during the Japanese episodes, no matter the order of country) during Japan's P.O.V in any form unless in one case and it will be mentioned later on in this chapter. Please bear with me. It's the similar case with some of the brawlers's last names.**

**Eugene: **That's it for now, I guess.. although I might do more lecturing to you readers with them later on. So stay alert just in case. ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 7!

**America's P.O.V:**

"Oh my gosh! So you, Mira, and Ace are Vestals, which are… I don't know, kinda like human-like aliens?" I soon found out a couple minutes later as Baron (the musclar 12-year-old with the sticky-uppy pinkish-purple hair and red headband) told me the following info.

"Uh, I guess you can say that, hehehe~" Baron answered as he laughed nervously, a sweatdrop forming.

"But what about you guys?" Dan (the brunette with the goggles) asked me and my lil' bro as he was stuffing his mouth with a danish-like thingy (at least, I _think_ it was a danish… I dunno). "Aren't you from like, Earth or something?"

"Well, duh! Of course we do! I'm Am- uh, Alfred! Alfred F. Jones! I'm from America and I'm the hero~!" I exclaimed. Skyrock just shook his head as I said that and muttered, "Sure you are...".

"_Et je m'appelle_ (uh, I think it's supposed to be "And my name is" in French) Matthew. Matthew Williams." Cana- uh, what his name again? Oh yeah, Canada, as he introduced himself. "I'm from Canada.." He added in.

"My name is Subterra Skyeroketer but just call me Skyrock." Skyrock added, introducing himself to the other's bakugan.

"_Oui. Je m'appelle _Aquos Sumariesh but it's ok to just use "Marii", _s'il vous plaît_ (that one means "please" in French, something that's easy to remember)."

"Then… do you two know someone named 'Kiku Honda'?" Marucho (the blond shortie with the red-rimmed glasses) asked us as he adjusted his glasses.

"Kiku.. Honda, oh yeah! We totally do! He's our friend, man!" But then it hit me, the way Marucho asked me that question…. "What about him?"

"He, uh…"

"HE WAS KIDNAPPED! SO WAS TAKAHI!" Came Dan's voice. The danish was almost stuck on his throat. As Canada, Marii, Skyrock, and I heard the very 6 words that day, all we could reply was..

"….._WHAT_?"


	8. Evidence of Disappearance, The Journal

**Eugene: **OMG.. February 2nd and that reminded me of the day I started dating my 1st boyfriend 2 years ago… man, I totally miss him! TT TT Anyway, since America and Canada are starting to get the message of Japan and Takahi of being kidnapped by the Vexos, there'll be just a quick explanation about it and of what happened when he was around since I'm trying to finish it quickly.. -.-

**America: **Aw, but dudette, you got _a lot_ of time!

**Eugene: **No I don't! Besides, I got karate lessons later on.. -.- anyway, hopefully, things are gonna be set straight from chapter 1. It'll include a flashback from Japan's P.O.V this time. ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 8! *rapidly eating granola bars*

**Canada's P.O.V:**

"E-Eh? You said that he's k-kidnapped?" I asked nervously, holding Marii close to my chest. "What happened?"

"Well, uh…" Dan was unsure what exactly happened, I noticed. Maybe he's dense, like Italy?

"I'll explain this to them, Dan." The red-haired girl, Mira, calmly said. Then she turned to us and explained the full story.

"You see, this human 'Kiku', as you know, arrived here only a few days ago.."

**Flashback: Japan's P.O.V-From Friday. May 1, 2009-Friday. May. 8, 2009-START**

It was Friday. May 1, 2009 and did you see what had just happened to me today? You may not believe me _but I'm crossing the dimension. Hai_, the dimension. By what Drago called "Dimension Portal". Why did this happen to me, you ask? Well, you see, earlier today, I was strolling around the park near Tokyo when I saw Dan, Runo, Marucho, and Julie. Dan and Runo were arguing about something and Marucho and Julie were hiding in the bushes, watching the entire scene in front of their eyes. I joined Marucho and Julie soon afterwards, wondering if Dan and Runo are starting to appreciate about each other less. It turned out that they were just doing what Julie called "love-hate things". This can happen to new couples, according to her. I had never seen anything like it, not even from the last century. It must be a Western thing… I still find Western culture very mysterious.

Then all of a sudden, Drago came. He looked different that time; he must've evolved into a new form somehow (as he was in a "Neo Dragonoid" form, he told me). He had said that humanoid alien-like race, called Vestals, are from the planet Vestal and had come to New Vestroia to repopulate a few of the citizens there, due to overpopulation (similar to China's situation with overpopulation). Then a huge navy ship-like spaceship came and some sort of strange energy was sent out, turning all of the bakugan into ball form, like in Earth. Then most of them were kidnapped as they were suctioned into a vacuum-like force. Some of them managed to escape but others were taken to somewhere. Drago requested help to free all of them into their normal form and escape into the free lands. The Vestals would also brawl like we do (for _they_ also had Gate Cards falling from the sky back in their planet) but compared to the brawls here on Earth to the battlestadiums on Alpha City, a city-like location for the Vestals to live, it may look like that the bakugan were enslaved just for amusement and intensity, just like in Rome's Coliseum, even though that not all brawls there act like it and for the fact that the bakugan are intelligent. As this happened, the six legendary soldiers of Vestroia allowed Drago to separate from the Perfect Core (the Infinity and Silent Cores combined) temporarily to visit Earth and fight for the bakugan's freedom. But for some reason, he actually requested _for Dan, Marucho, Takahi-kun, and me_. _Not Runo and Julie_. According to Drago, he doesn't want Runo and Julie to be in danger too much, unless something urgent happens. So now he opened the portal up and here I am… _FALLING_?

The next day, Saturday. May. 2, 2009, Dan, Marucho, and I woke up to find ourselves in a strange land dry as a savannah with a rocky and sandy ground and green shrubs growing on taller rocks. Drago told us that this was New Vestroia; it would've been greener in most places but since most of the bakugan were taken away, there were less vegetation on the ground. By then, we encountered two of the Vestals, Volt and Lync. Then all of a sudden, a young teenage girl with short orange-red hair and deep blue eyes nearly ran us over with her yellow motorcycle but it turned out that she was just jumping over us. It turned out that her name was Mira. Mira Clay. She was also a Vestal, but unlike Volt and Lync, she is more of the protagonist if you know what I mean. Mira told us that in order to brawl at New Vestroia or even places like Vestal, you need a gauntlet. Dan had a red one, Marucho with blue, and mine with shades of jade green, bamboo green, and silver with a small white crane in flight, all with a rectangular base and white trim. Volt and Lync had similar ones except that they had fin-like structure on the backs and black trim (while Volt has yellow and Lync with green). Those mean "Vexos", who Mira called them, challenged Dan, Mira, and me to a bakugan brawl! The battle was short since Drago and Takahi defeated them easily with a powerful entrance (unexpected, too) and just one or two abilities in the gauntlet.

After that was over, Mira took us in her motorcycle to what was known as "the Resistance base", which is really a hi-tech trailer but taller and bigger. She told us of the bakugan and what she saw of their intelligence when she went to her father, Professor Clay's lab to surprise him. She saw Alice's (and Masquerade's) guardian bakugan, Darkus Alpha Hydra electrocuted and she began to get scared. After joining up with two new friends, also Vestals, they began to brawl to free the bakugan whenever they could and defeat the ones known as the Vexos, evil Vestals who work for the monarchs, Prince Hydron and his father, King Zenoheld and the ones who enslaved the bakugan. Mira also told us of all of the other guardian bakugan (Tigres, Predator, Golem, Phoenix, and Hydra) were petrified into what Hydron called them his "prized collection". That was the other reason of brawling against them; so that they can free them, too. Besides, I think the Vexos are _bakas_.

There were two other Vestals with Mira. Two boys, Baron Leltoy, who's about 12 years old, and Ace Grit, who's about the same age as Dan. Together, they were the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance. But please, just call them "Bakugan Resistance" or "the Resistance" for short. Baron were fans of Dan and Marucho (since Mira explained that he even had _a poster_ of them) and even know about me! I was embarrassed but it was not that bad, really. It was nice to be appreciated from someone in another planet. He accepted us easily but Ace didn't, for he was suspicious of Dan and me. Ace reminded me of _Igirisu-san_, except that he wasn't completely tsundere. He challenged us to a 2-against-1 brawl. So.. to make the long story short, the brawl itself was long (_shi_ [that means four in Japanese] hours!) and brutal but we all ended up as a tie. Dan and I managed to earn Ace's respect. ^^

Five days had passed and I had been helping Dan, Marucho, and the Resistance finding ways to free all of the bakugan and defeating the Vexos whenever we could. Besides, as one of America's "idioms" say, every little bit counts. We also encountered three more Vexos, Mylene Farrow, Shadow Prove, and Gus Grav. I also saw their leader but only briefly and not very clearly. I do not know why. I learned later that he was Spectra Phantom. He had Denmark's appearance but was the most menacing of them all. The kind of evil that would have girls begging for him but at the same time, would result to physical harm… *shudders* Anyway, I had attempted to record everything that I know in my journal, one of the only few things that I had with me other than Takahi, my Gate and Ability Cards, a shuriken, a kunai knife, my kantana, a pen, and a few sheets of origami paper (along with an origami crane that I folded). It felt difficult, staying this long in another planet belonging to a strange dimension. But being in isolation before, I was used to it.. I guess. Also, Mira, Baron, and Ace were interesting, reminding me of Germany and Italy as well as China, Taiwan, Korea, and Hong Kong as I mention this. As well as teaching most of the brawlers more advanced English (well, I _tried_), Dan, Marucho, and I also taught Mira, Baron, and Ace some Japanese, in case they know how to land on Earth and visit us.

But the day I was kidnapped was during my 7th day at New Vestroia. We were almost there at Alpha City by the trailer when I was writing some more bakugan notes in my journal as well as a few sketches. As I was done, I attempted to sneak into Alpha City myself. Now, since part of me is a ninja, I stealthily snuck in by the sewers in case someone like one of the Vexos recognized me. I had ended up in a dark room somewhere, with a twin-sized bed and a desk with an unusual laptop, with the keys in a skull-shaped form. Realizing that I haven't said a proper goodbye and an explanation before I left earlier, I used the laptop's internet connection to try to make a video by webcam to quietly explain everything. Everything that was currently happening to me, Dan, and Marucho. But I suppose that it doesn't work from New Vestroia to Earth, the connection, for I heard static before it blacked out. I tried fixing the laptop but nothing works to start it back up. Disappointed and a little upset, I took the sewers again, heading back to the Resistance base. However, by the time I just got out.. _that's when it happened. I ended up kidnapped._ My shuriken, kunai knife, kantana, pen, origami paper, and the crane were left behind and I think the Vexos must've took it somewhere. My journal was over there but closer to the brawlers.

The last thing I could remember was screaming out the brawlers's names in both Japanese and English, the dark sewers, and Takahi-kun trying to transform into his normal form before I blacked out…

Just before that happened, however, I remembered something; the only thing I managed to do before I left Earth with Drago was that I visited England. I convinced him to write up some sort of spell that he does. One that can summon someone into New Vestroia and take my place as well as to free me. All I could hope for was that the brawlers noticed of my disappearance and to do the spell properly so someone could save me… _then I blacked out. FOR REAL._

**Flashback: Japan's P.O.V-From Friday. May 1, 2009-Friday. May. 8, 2009-END**

**Canada's P.O.V:**

"Man! That really happened?" I heard America's voice, snapping me out of Japan's words, Mira's explanation, and my trance. He was shocked as well.

Ace nodded as he leaned back, crossing his arms. "Yeah, it really did."

Then Dan jumped in, adding, "And that's not all what happened!"

"…what do you mean?" I squeaked out nervously.

He then dug through a couple storage containers near the computers before finding a journal with a spring green cover and a pattern of bamboo stalks.

"We found Japan's journal and tried the spell out! I think we must've end up summoning you two here.. oh wait a sec! There's a note in the cover, check it!" Dan explained before spotting what looked like a note written in notebook paper. Something's written in there but I'm just glad that it's in English.. otherwise, America and I wouldn't understand it. This is what it said:

**To whom it may concern,**

**If you were suddenly sucked into a blue electrifying portal and transported into a place different from the planet Earth, well.. this is New Vestroia. You have a new duty now; you must join the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and the Resistance in order to free the bakugan and, well.. me and Takahi. But you must destory the Dimension Controllers in Alpha, Beta, and Gamma Cities as well as in the Mother Palace to free the bakugan first. It will be difficult, figuring out how to do all of this, but I have decided to entrust whoever you are with my journal until you free me. Use it wisely and have faith within yourself, especially inside and outside the battlefield during brawling. I wish you good luck.**

**~Kiku Honda**

M-M-Maple.. so China _was _right about Japan not there after all…. but we must save him! And the bakugan, eh?

***Bakugan note: New Vestroia shown in Canada and America **_**before **_**Japan***

In March 2009, TMS and Nelvana Entertainment companies announced that a follow-up series, Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia (爆丸バトルブローラ: ーズ ニューヴェストロイア, _Bakugan Batoru Burōrsāzu: Nyū Vesutoroia_) , consisting of 26 episodes was in production. The series began airing on Sunday. April. 12, 2009 on the Canadian network Teletoon and then on Cartoon Network on Saturday. May. 9, 2009 almost a month later in America. Due to the ratings in Canada, Teletoon asked that New Vestroia be extended leading to an additional 26 episode order. The arcs have a different plot but are connected to each other. Due to initial failure the anime got in the first season, the Bakugan series isn't that popular in Japan unfortunately. However, it _is_ popular in Canada and America, which is why the second season is airing in those countries first _before_ Japan, like with some animes. The New Vestroia series also aired in England on Cartoon Network on Monday. January 4, 2010 before Japan, aired on the TV Tokyo Network on Tuesday. March. 2, 2010, at 7:00 PM. In the Japanese version the opening song, titled "Cho! Saikyo! Warriors" is once again done by Psychic Lover, while the first ending, "Bang! Bang! Bakugan!", is done by Yoshifumi Ushima and the second ending "Communication Breakdown" by Crush Tears.


	9. Our way to Alpha City, Japan's video

**Eugene: **FINALLY! I CAN GET BACK TO WRITE THIS! DX

**America: **Well, that's what you get for being too freakin' busy. :P

**Eugene: **-.-

**Canada: **W-Wait, why did you put America's name in as the main character instead of me earlier?

**Eugene: ***facepalm* (He noticed..) Dude, I'm sorry! I can only think of America-related stuff in Arc 1 of the 2nd season! DX Maybe if I do something for Arc 2, I'll mention you in… anyway, ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 9!

**America's P.O.V:**

Oh my gosh! I still can't believe that those Vexos-meanies would kidnap Japan! I mean, c'mon, isn't he like the hero or something? But then again, he's "the damsel-in-distress" now so that means that I'LL save him! Why? 'CUZ I'M THE HERO~!

Anyway, my lil' bro (what's his name again? Canadia.. something? Whatever.), Marii, Skyrock, and I have decided to help Dan, Marucho, and the Resistance with destroying those things called "Dimension Controllers" (they turn the bakugan into ball form permanently unless they're in battle or something) in those three cities, Alpha City, Beta City, and Gamma City, while we put those Vexos in defeat _and_ rescue Japan along the way.

Since I'm pretty much of a big fan of Dan's (something that I haven't told him.. or anyone else yet), I also took this as an opportunity to learn any battle strategies from him. Even though he and Marucho are trying to teach Baron most of the time (ok, Baron here is a newbie to brawling so yeah..), I just tag along sometimes and help out, therefore, learning stuff from him.

Oh yeah, that reminds me! I'd better sum up what was going on so far, as today's Tuesday. May. 12, 2009 now (besides, I think Skyrocker's gonna lecture me on it.. *grumble, grumble*). So basically, Dan and the others had to fight off those Vexos that we encountered. Canada (YES! FINALLY REMEMBERED.. kind of) and I haven't really seen them up close but from what I "sense", I bet they look like wimps or something…. I dunno. :/ Also, about our relationships with the brawlers, Dan and I got along really well (in fact, we have similar things we like, some we hate, favorite music, fave movies, etc..) while Canada tries to understand his brawling skills. Marucho's a little off near me but other than that, he's cool. He and Canada get along better though. Shun (oh yeah, forgot to mention this, some dimension portal did the similar effect on him so now he's joinin') once told me that I remind him of Dan while Canada's like Alice… (must be from the personality..) Crap! I forgot to introduce those Resistance members to you dudes! The red-headed girl's Mira Clay (I think she's hot~ she's kind of "the leader" even though her seriousness scares me a little..), the lil' dude with the red headband is Baron Leltoy (who, by the way, is starting to know me and my bro a little better), and the minty-haired guy is Ace Grit (…weird, for some reason, he reminds me of England…..).

So anyways, we're on our way to Alpha City now and- *hears brakes from other end* huh? HEY, WE'RE THERE! FINALLY! As soon as the trailer/base stopped moving, I rushed up to meet up with the others.

**_Somewhere back in Earth..._**

**England's P.O.V:**

Bloody hell! Where are America and Canada? Honestly, they are supposed to know that this will only be one last meeting before us countries can continue with our usual duties… what was going on with those two..? *sighs* At least America will not have to announce out his ridiculous ideas…

"EVERYONE! COME OVER HERE AND SEE THIS, ARU!" I heard China's voice echoing throughout the entire conference room. Every country began to gather around China. I, of course, did as instructed. He was showing a video on a laptop featuring a dark room and a familiar face..

"Bloody hell! IS THAT JAPAN?" I cried out, startled at Japan's image facing us. China gave me a weird look but did not say anything and just clicked on the image again. I saw that it's actually a video..

"_**Konnichiwa**_**, everyone.**" Japan greeted in his usual politeness. He bowed before he spoke again. "**Some of you may find that Takahi-kun and I were absent in the last couple days…. If you are aware of this, I will just say that I'm now in- *static* and that- *static, static* someone will- *static* *voice sped up* I will now end this video by saying that if I am *static* or some- *static* like that, then I- *static* miss *long static* all…**" Then the screen blacked out and the laptop burnt out, smoke rising up from the keyboard. Prussia tried (and failed) to douse it with the fire extinguisher so now there's nothing but burnt plastic, metal, and disgusting foam.

Then everyone was silent….. before France meekly broke the silence with, "..what is going on?".


	10. From the Sewers, The Mechanical bakugan

**Eugene: ***coughs* Ugh…. it hurts so badly.. *blows nose* I wonder if the others are doing what I've told them to…

_**Meanwhile somewhere not-so-far away..**_

**America: **Dude! She's that sick?

**Shun: **Kind of…. Eugene said that she only got a stuffy nose and a sore throat… but it will make her hard to focus at school so she had to stay in bed today.

**Dan: **Lazy… -.-

**Eugene: **I'M NOT LAZY! I WAS JUST FORCED TO SLEEP, OK? *yelling far away* Geez..

**Canada: **Maple.. I wonder how did Eugene, Shun, and I got to stand America and Dan in the first place..

**America: **ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 10- *got hit upside the head* OWWW~! ACE! STOP HITTING ME! DX

**Ace: **Sorry, can't help it. *smirks*

**Canada's P.O.V:**

"We're here already?" Marii piped up from my jacket pocket.

"_Oui_, Marii…." I said. "Eh… Where are we again?"

"This," Mira explained briefly. "is Alpha City. This is where all of us Vestals live. My apartment is over there. See the second tallest building on the right?" She pointed at a tall modern skyscraper; it looked a bit like one of the buildings back in Toronto (Ontario's capital city) or Vancouver (British Columbia's most populated city). In fact, the entire city looked futuristic. Not as much as the ones from America's sci-fi and/or fantasy movies but it's close; I've never seen an "alien" city before. Neither had America. I looked up "Alpha City" in Japan's journal. This is what he wrote:

_**It rests in a New Vestroian canyon. There is not much plant life close to the city and like every Vestal city in New Vestroia, it has a dome and an arena. It is very urban and many people live there as well, making Bakugan brawling very popular. It is also the only New Vestroian city shown that has a population.**_

"Dude! This place looks totally cool!" I heard America burst out.

Shun nodded. "I agree, but we'll have to sneak in there in case of the Vexos notice us…"

"How? Just diggin' around in the pipes like moles to get in?" America teased the Japanese ninja.

Mira made a face at him before realizing with, "Well, now that you mention it, Alfred, it's not a bad idea…"

"Huh?" Was all Alfred can say.

**America's P.O.V:**

"Dude! Of all the places in here, why the sewers?" I complained.

"Because, America- I mean, _Alfred_, you came up with this in the first place." Skyrock informed me in a no-nonsense tone.

"What? No, I didn't! I only came with the 'diggin' around in the pipes like moles' part, NOT THE SEWER PART! It's all Shun's idea!" I pointed at him.

"Shh! Quiet!" Ace shushed right at my face, his gray eyes glaring at my own blue ones. I covered my mouth in silence and mouthed out "Sorry.".

"Aw snap! I think I stepped on something squishy!" Dan's voice alarmed us suddenly. Startled, we stepped back to find that Dan's foot covered in… mud. Freaking, squishy, brown mud. -_-

"Dude! You nearly scared us to death, man! Besides, it's only mud!"

"Uh.. I know that! It was just too dark!" Dan tried to explain in mock surrender, sweatdropping.

"Right…" Drago rolled his eyes.

The sewers sure are dark… and wet…. and it stinks.. and it sucks. _It sucks balls_. Just sayin'. Anyway, Shun leaped up to prop up a hole in the ceiling, which shone light from above. He gave a gesture meaning "I'll boost you up" and we all had to climb up, trying to get out of the sewers (Dan's trying to do it without his muddy foot.. He nearly fell down _twice_ and squished me and Skyrock).

We all found ourselves in the middle of the road when a huge line of cars tried to run all of us over! We freaked out and tried to run to the sidewalk. Dan took the slowest though, since he's that scared. -.-

"I think we're in a rush zone…" Marucho pointed out.

"Can't you at least lead us to a place with _less _cars this time?" Dan complained.

Shun sighed. "Sorry, Dan. But it can unpredictable and I only got to far as the end of the sewer.." He shuddered at that thought.

We all walked in the streets, trying our very best to blend in. Weird.. I thought that the city's gonna be all like, more evil and menacing, but really, it's kind of like New York (and maybe Tokyo, Japan's capital city)! Only… futuristic. Yeah, that's about it. Futuristic. ^_^ There's colourful arches, shining glass, interesting writing, exotic food and drinks, and the people here are all happy and like Mira, Ace, and Baron, they all wore futuristic wear and had colourful hair.

"Maple… this place doesn't look too bad." My lil' bro said in awe while holding Marii close.

"Tell me about it! It's the next best thing to our original planet!" Baron said.

Mira solemnly nodded. "Yes. The only problem is that there's a hint of cruelty behind it.."

"There! I found it!" Shun pointed at the tallest building. "This is the Dimension Controller I heard about. The only problem is that we can't interfere, destroying it, as there's a tournament about to go on today.."

I leaned over to Cana- wait what's his name again? Whatever. I leaned over to the dude's ear and whispered, "Dude, gimme the journal. Gotta check out something."

Sighing, he handed me Japan's journal and I found a page about the Dimension Controllers. It said this:

_**The Bakugan Tournaments that were held here generated power for the Dimension Controller. Too much power would overload it, causing the controller to explode.**_

"Hey guys," I piped up, giving everyone else attention. "Maybe we should just battle in that tournament. If we can just, I don't know, battle so hard, it'll explode and get busted."

The brawlers and the Resistance all gave me weird looks as if I'm crazy. Or I'm smart. Or both.. I dunno.

"Alfred, that's a great idea!" Dan beamed. The others, including my brother, nodded in agreement. Ha! And here I thought that England would scold me for having lame ideas. :P

"…..yes, but I need to head back to do.. something." Mira then ran off, with her Subterra guardian bakugan hovering after her. Wonder what's up with her?

We explored around Alpha City for a bit more before stopping at the sight of a few younger kids gazing up at the holograms of the Vexos's images. Man, they sure look less scary in pictures than in real life; _those_ show the real evil in there. Before we can head back there and start planning to destroy that Dimension Controller, we heard an explosion somewhere.

"Is that-"

"Go that way!" Ace's voice suddenly rang out. We tried to take the nearest hi-tech taxi but that jerky robot driver got busted halfway so it was tricky getting to where the explosion happened. But eventually, we found the place. ….ok, technically, we _crashed_ the place, due to the taxi out of control.

Woah… I can't really remember much after that but one thing I _do _remember is that some kind of hi-tech m-m-monster just appeared outta nowhere! Canada and I just stood there, shocked. And I squeaked out,

"D-D-Dude, what is that thing?"


	11. Disguised Plan, Transformation Part 2

**Eugene: **Update on sick part: Ok, so my nose is still stuffy and my throat still hurts, but FINALLY, I'M BACK AT SCHOOL!

**America: **What~? I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU HATED SCHOOL! D:

**Eugene: **EXCEPT AT TIMES LIKE THIS And now that it's Friday, I get the weekend, yay! And just to let you know, you'll need to watch Bakugan: New Vestroia episodes 7-9 to understand chapters 10-12 (also, I changed part of episode 11 just because the number-thingy is too boring… forgive me. TT TT). ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 11!

**Canada's P.O.V:**

E-Eh, sorry about that. ^^'''' It seemed that Mira, Dan, and America had a nervous breakdown that time…. so maybe I should explain what happened. There was this *swallows hard* kind of bakugan known as a "mechanical bakugan"; it has the image of a bakugan but it's made of metal, electric parts, circuits, and the fact that it doesn't have intelligence or anything… *shudders* that Vexos boy, Lync, had one known as "Ventus Altair". Mira was trying to follow her father there (he's Professor Clay, a scientist) and ended up battling Lync. I think she won.. I'm not sure. All I know now is that the other Vexos might use mechanical bakugan a lot more than we think…

**America's P.O.V:**

"AHH~! What a lovely day, ain't it?" I said as I stretched my arms, basking into the New Vestroian sun. Right now, we're all sittin' around in a playground nearby, planning out our next moves.

"Alright, now in order to destroy that Dimension Controller, we must battle to overload it, as Alfred mentioned earlier," Shun instructed. But then, he sighed as he turned off this lil' holographic hi-tech computer-thingy filled with data he stole from last time. "The problem is, which one of us will battle Lync and Volt while which one of us will go and shut down the Dimension Controller before it gets destroyed?"

"Uh….." Heads were turning around at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Maybe we should have some kind of contest?" Skyrock suggested.

**Mira's P.O.V:**

"Then it's decided." I agreed with the Subterra bakugan. "I'll decide who'll participate. In order to keep our mission a secret, we need to use a disguise for the battle." Then I turned to the others. "So boys, give the best you got!"

"…"

Some minutes later, everyone else came back with… alright, Dan was wearing his goggles, Marucho had some sort of a weird mask on and a small red cloak, Alfred had his glasses off and he wore his brown "bomber" jacket as a cape, Matthew was wearing a pair of goggles over his head and he took off his jacket, while Baron…. _he took off his headband and messed up his hair_. Ace wore a black and purple mask with red eyes similar to Percival's (the style's similar to Spectra's) and Shun took off his green vest and wore what he called his "ninja" cape….

"…That's their best? What's with Baron's hair?" I just thought to myself, blankly. For me, my choice was obvious.

"Shun and Ace, you're up!" I decided, clinging onto their arms and hearts came out. They just look so hot! ^.^

**Dan's P.O.V:**

"WHAT~?" Was all Baron, Marucho, Alfred, and Matthew could say. We were completely _in shock._ I mean, I _know_ that they look hot to the chicks and all, BUT THIS IS SO UNFAIR! I can feel myself turning blue, no wait, _red_. Red as Drago's abilities. Then something hit me.

"Wait a sec!" I tried to distract Mira from her current daydreaming. "If we're all just gonna sneak off, destroying the thing…. what if someone like Volt or Lync recognized them from earlier?"

Mira seemed to take notice, as she let go of Shun's and Ace's arm. "Hm… you're right, Dan. We should probably disguise them, too…"

**America's P.O.V:**

"Dude! This is so awesome!" I swear, my face was all like, :D right now. I'm wearing a sleek orange/brown jacket similar to my own bomber jacket (without the fur trim and the number 50) with fringes in the chest, a grayish-blue tank top underneath (like Dan's; we're in a similar style line), amber-brown leggings, a chain belt on each side, white fringed boots with star buttons, and a fedora-like hat with a red, blue, and white band. My glasses (sometimes I call my pair "Texas", 'cuz I got them there) are the same, except for the fact that the frames are dusted with some kind of bumpy, rocky texture similar to gravel and sand.

"I look just like a cowboy, only more modern-looking!"

Skyrock hovered right in front of me and said as he examined me, "Amateur… but you actually look kind of cool."

"Hahaha, thanks Skyrocket, my buddy!" I laughed, giving a wink and a thumbs-up. Kinda like this: ;D

Oh wait… what's taking my lil' bro so long?

**Canada's P.O.V:**

E-Eh? I just heard someone knocking..

"Yo Mattie! What's wrong already?" America teased.

"I- I… I'm too shy to come out!" I stuttered in embarrassment.

"Oh c'mon! Baron's the shy dude but here he is, looking like some guy from "Mister Universe" or something, now show yourself already, man!"

"F- Fine. Give me a minute, _s_'_il vous plaît._"

I nervously stepped out to reveal myself in an icy-blue vest, navy blue shirt with sleeves loose at the end (like Ace's top), black skinny jeans-like pants, sky-blue ankle-length boots, an icy-blue cuff with red maple leaves on the edge at my right wrist, and a lacy cloth hanging from my shirt pocket (I didn't have my goggles though… it's ok, I have another pair). My glasses had a icy-blue crystal-like feel on the frames… maple, I look weird..

"Oh- my- gosh! Mattie, you're so cute~!" America gushed at me, giving me a tight hug. I blushed embarrassingly. It's weird; normally, I would wear something like my usual uniform or something like my turquoise hoodie and jeans, but this…

"What? Do you think so?" I squeaked, trying to hide my blush.

"Well, duh! Of course! You totally look like a real brawler there, lil' bro." America smiled in a sort-of a goofy way. Somehow, he's right for once; if that will assist me on blending it, then so my new outfit shall it be.


	12. Long Search, The Not So Cool Running

**Eugene: **Man.. *sighs* I'm lacking a couple reviews compared to "Shun and Japan". Maybe it's because of some of my usual reviewers have difficulties lately? Geez… -.-

**Canada: **Y-You are feeling ok yet?

**Eugene: **Only a little bit. *sniffles* I just learned that spicy food can cure a stuffy nose for a certain period. At least my throat's almost better.. I think. Anyway, ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 12 (by the way, I can't write the _entire_ plot based on episodes 11-12 so I decided to cut it off to where America and Canada could've been with Dan, Marucho, Mira, and Baron so the real plot from the episodes are different from this)! Also, this scene will be extended to chapter 13 due to.. stuff.

**America's P.O.V:**

"How- much- farther are we-, man?" I gasped out as I tried to run as fast as I can (damn my lack of exercise! I'm just that lazy sometimes..), trying to catch up with the others.

"I don't know!" Baron replied as he also tried to run. "But I think we're almost there- uh-oh…"

Stranding right in front of us were these 2 tough-looking guys with orange shades. They reminded me of those bad guys from one of my video games. They also wore dull grayish-green suits and they matched… horribly.

"Alright, what are you kids doing here? You know that you're only allowed on the stands, watching the next battle!" One of them said.

Dan, Baron, Marucho, Mira, Canada, and I just stood there, totally not sure of what should we say or to do to them. Mira seemed to came up with a plan though, as she suddenly turned all super-girly and gushy.

"Oh, I just can't wait to go meet the Vexos! Oh my gosh, we gotta find them soon so that we'll get their autographs! Maybe I'll get them to sign my jacket…" She said in a girly voice (something that I _so _didn't expect) before grabbing us to a hiding spot.

The guard sighed. "Just some hardcore Vexos fans…." He muttered to the other before walking away.

"Hahaha! Nice going there, Mira-chan! For a minute there, you looked totally cute as a fan girl. '_I'm a Vexos fangirl and I know it_!'" Dan teased Mira while impersonating her in a mock-girly voice.

"That's not funny!" Mira said in gritted teeth.

"Hehe." Dan giggled. Despite my efforts of _not _doing it, I ended up giggling too. Mira gave me a deathglare. *gulp* O.O

"You guys! Vexos incoming!" Baron warned us in a alarmed voice.

Startled, Dan and I went all like, "WAIT, WHA-?" before Baron and Cana- (damn it, I still forgot his name.. kinda) covered our gaping mouths. Sure enough, I saw 4 of the Vexos, Shadow (the one who kinda looks like Prussia), Mylene (the blue-haired, blue-eyed scary lady), Gus (the one with the blue wavy shoulder-length hair), and *squints* wait, who's the blond dude..?

"Hahaha! You should've seen the crowd go wild at the sound of my name, Mylene. They love me~!" Shadow cackled out, showing off his (limpy-looking) muscles.

"Big deal." Mylene said in a no-nonsense voice. "But remember, this is Lync's and Volt's chance to brawl today. So suck it up. Besides, I'm going back to Beta City after this…"

"Maybe I'll come along for a ride, huh? Huh?"

"Whatever…"

"Master Spectra? We'll be going back to the lab later today, am I correct?" Gus asked his so-called 'master'.

"Of course, Gus. Besides, I need to check on something…" Came the blonde's voice.

Wait, maybe if I look up those Vexos-dorks from Japan's journal first.. while my lil' bro was still covering my mouth, I took out the journal and found a page listing some of the Vexos's traits. Here's the ones from Lync to Gus:

_**Lync Volan**_

_**He uses the attribute Ventus. He may be small **_**(**_**not much as Marucho**_**), **_**but he is like a weasel**_**;**_** devious and tricky. To most people**_**,**_** he might be referred to as **_**"**_**The baby who thinks he's cool.**_**" **_**but to me, he is more of **_**"**_**The Greatest Zephyros Brawler, the Supersonic Tempest Lync Volan.**_**". **_**For some reason, he calls Shadow by the nickname **_**"**_**Shadow-chan**_**" **_**and tends to tease Volt from time to time. He is also carefree and can be serious when they need to be**_**, **_**but tend to be silly. Weakest in battle alone, unless with a partner or a trap field.**_

_**Volt Luster**_

_**He is a Haos brawler. According to Mira**_**, **_**he is **_**"**_**The big guy with no brains**_**" **_**when he is more likely to be referred as **_**"**_**The Greatest Lumina Battler, the Light Demon Volt Luster**_**". **_**Volt is the one of the Vexos that does not complain much when he loses, probably because he has sense of honour and pride in his abilities similar to that of a samurai. I think that because of this, he seems to be the nicest and the most loyal of the Vexos. Volt is often paired with Lync, signifying that they're either good friends or just find each other to be good Bakugan tag team partners. He is also powerful on his own, though. Volt can also get along with Mylene sometimes.**_

_**Mylene Farrow**_

_**She is the only female Vestal in the Vexos. She uses Aquos. The strategist**_**, **_**she seems to be the trickest to beat**_**,**_** being the third strongest. However**_**, **_**she is a lacking brawler**_**, **_**as I sensed that she lost about 2**_**/**_**3 of her battles. Whenever Mylene brawls on a water surface**_**, **_**she seemed to be standing on water or even flying over it. Maybe she used some kind of trick to do this**_**? **_**It could also have something to do with the fact that she**_**'**_**s an Aquos brawler.. very interesting. I**_**'**_**ve**__**seen Spectra fly above before**_**; **_**though not on water**_**, **_**but on land. Mira referred to her as **_**"**_**Greatest Aquos Brawler and Kiss of Death.**_**" **_**Shadow seems to care for her**_**, **_**although it seemed like Mylene herself didn**_**'**_**t return those feelings**_**, **_**or at least hid them well enough. She also seems to be getting along with Volt pretty well.**_

_**Shadow Prove**_

_**Shadow uses Darkus**_**. **_**He looks like a bit like Prussia. Mira refers to him as **_**"**_**The Greatest Darkus brawler and Personification of Darkness**_**". **_**People usually referred to him by his full name**_**,**_** it seems. I do not wish to reveal this in public**_**, **_**but he is kind of scary… He wears red nail polish, laughs a lot and he sticks his tongue out a lot **_**(**_**one time**_**, **_**he licked his black and purple gauntlet… **_***shudders*)**_**. Ah**_**, **_**I forgot to mention this**_**, **_**he is also a bad pilot**_**; **_**I saw him crashing and almost destroying a spaceship once. He also likes to pester Mylene a lot and he does not seem to take things seriously**_**; **_**from what I can tell**_**,**_** he does not like Mylene's bossy attitude but he does care about what Mylene thinks of him **_**(**_**perhaps he has a crush on her…**_**?).**

_**Gus Grav**_

_**He uses Subterra. In my opinion, he is known as **_**"**_**The Greatest Subterra Battler, the Desert Wolf Gus Grav**_**".** _**He seemed to be the serious type**_**, **_**though not as much as Spectra. Gus is more of the strategist compared to the others**_**, **_**from what I can tell**_**, **_**even though he uses hardcore power as well**_**, **_**but not as much. He can be referred to as Spectra's "lap dog" since he's so loyal to Spectra, and calls him **_**"**_**Master**_**". **_**He reminds me of the Baltic Trio a little.**_

Then I tried to look up the one who looks similarly to the blond dude with the others. I noticed that he has this weird red mask on.. Finally, I found a picture of him along with the following info..

_**Spectra Phantom**_

_**He is the leader of the Vexos. And the most powerful. Spectra uses Pyrus. He looks like Denmark **_**(**_**though their personalities are complete opposites**_**) **_**and he always wears a red computerized mask that looked a bit like Drago**_**'**_**s front face view**_**, **_**except with either blue or green eyes **_**(**_**occasionally red**_**). **_**He may have also specialized in certain hi**_**-**_**tech weaponry and hand**_**-**_**in**_**-**_**hand combat similar to karate. For some reason**_**, **_**many of the Vestals**_**, **_**especially the girls**_**, **_**seem to fancy him**_**, **_**although he would ignore them for this. This may be because of his mysterious personality and a soul quite similar to Russia**_**'**_**s in a way. For this, I give him the nickname **_**"**_**Fire Ice**_**", **_**because he uses the Pyrus attribute**_**, **_**but has a cold personality.**_

Spectra Phantom… hm, weird name there, bro, I thought to myself. Then those same guards came, but they didn't see us this time (good thing).

"Spectra, Spectra! There are some fans waiting for you at this hallway, sir!" One of them claimed to say.

"Hm.. fans, you say?" Spectra then spoke, his voice seemingly cool and collected, but with an icy tone to it.

"Uh, yes, sir." The other guard confirmed. "One girl and five guys, to be exact."

"Master Spectra?" Gus tugged on Spectra's jagged sleeve.

Spectra blinked his cyber icy-blue eye for a moment before he said, "It's nothing. Just let them be." before he and the others left. Before he left though, he tossed a red bakugan ball as if he was tossing a coin (y'know, like how Two-Face does it from _Batman_?). Jerking my head to my right, I saw Mira's face in a look that "That throw… it reminded me of-" before everyone else began to move. My brother and I had to run again. Geez… I hate running. -.-

"Nice- going-, Master- Dan- and Master- Alfred-" Baron panted.

"Well, sor-ry!" I rolled my eyes. "Dan and I are just freaked out, but we're _so _not scaredy-cats!"

"That's what he thinks…" Skyrock muttered.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"U-Um.. there's something at this room…" Canadia (wait, the name's not right) meekly interrupted, pointing to this security room with walls lined up with containers full of-

"_Mon dieu_! (I think it means, "My god!" in French) Is that the bakugan in there?" Marii realized in alarm.

Marucho squinted at the awaiting door and adjusted his red-framed glasses before confirming with, "It is! Go over there!"

We arrived at this room with many TV screens recording the recent battle (right now, it's Shun and Ace vs. Volt and Lync), metallic gray walls, and this one huge column/wall-thingy that has small colourful balls submerged into bluish-green liquid..

"G-Guys? Marii is right; those _are_ the bakugan in there. But what do we do with them…?" Canada (managed to get his name right, yes!) stuttered.

But then someone cried, "FREEZE!" and then _BOOM_! Marucho, Mira, and Baron were tied up! Only Dan, Canada, and I are standing. Our guardian bakugan (except Drago, Marii, and Skyrock, of course) were electrocuted from their electrocuting staff-thingys.

"Hey!" I tried to get their attention. "They aren't doing anything wrong! We're just tryin' to-"

"SILENCE!" And a jolt of pain was delivered to my arm. I yelped in surprise.

"Master Dan! You and Drago need to destroy the Dimension Controller without us!" Baron then threw out something yellow with his teeth. I saw that it was a hi-tech-thingy similar to the one Shun has, only it's yellow. "And take this; Shun let me borrowed the coordinates of the Dimension Controller!"

"And you'd better let Alfred-san and Matthew-san go with you, Dan!" Marucho tried to choke out from the rope.

"But we-" Dan started to say but Mira cut him off.

"Just go! We'll be fine!"

Without thinking, Dan, Canada, and I ran off (again!). *pant, pant* MAN, THIS IS SO~ TIRING! But I must- keep- running- *wheeze* (damn my lack of exercise again).


	13. Dimension Controller, How do we do this?

**Eugene: ***dripping red* Why? WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME~? DX

**Shun: **What's wrong? Are you ok?

**Eugene: ***shakes head* I got a.. nosebleed….. TT^TT

**Dan: ***turns pale* I'm outta here. *runs off*

**Eugene: **Great, he's that scared of blood.. -.- *nose drips blood again* ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 13 (and here it is, people; what REALLY should've happened in that episode! I got that idea in a parody comic. :P)! I need tissues… the entire box. XP

**Canada's P.O.V:**

It took all of us longer than usual, due to Dan's confusion of the directions in Baron's, uh.. machine? But finally, we made it. It turned out that the direction controller was a wide metal column with many buttons, computer screens, and pale rainbow veins absorbing.. something. There was a lever with a red handle in the middle of the column, in front of the biggest computer screen complete with keys.

"Woah…" America whistled. "So that's the Dimension Controller. Well, that ain't hard, isn't- GAH!"

All of a sudden, he and Dan tripped, dropping the little machine in Dan's hand. Then, as if by thin air, the machine was sliced in half! But there's nothing cutting it! A buzzing sound alarmed us. The next thing we knew, there were red lasers all over the place! M-Maple! O.O

"Um… guys? I think we triggered the security lasers by accident…" I tried to clarify for them.

"Then how are we gonna shut this thing down?" Dan began to complain. He sounded like America whenever _he_ complains to England..

"Perhaps that if you just throw me at the direction of the controller, then maybe I can dodge those lasers and shut it down." Drago calmly suggested before tilting his head at the lever. "See?"

"But.. what if I miss?" Dan has a concerned look in his eyes, an almost-grieving feel to it.

"You won't; I trust you." The Pyrus bakugan said in a soothing voice.

"Hey! What if _you_ can't do it?" Skyrock then interrupted.

Drago narrowed his eyes (which looked impossible, considering that he's in ball form..) at the Subterra bakugan. "What do you mean?"

"H-He's saying that it may not be enough for just you to stop the controller, but it's best if _all of us_ should do it.." Marii tried to reason.

Both Drago and Skyrock looked at Marii weirdly at first, as if she was crazy, but I think she has a point..

"She's right," Drago admitted. Then he turned to America and me. "If you two can throw at the same time as Dan, we'll _all _stop the controller as hard as we can."

"Right." Dan, America, and I said all at once, nodding in agreement. Our bakugan closed up and we held them in our fingers in our original positions.

"Ready?" Dan asked in a steady voice. America nodded eagerly while I did the same in a more nervous state.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!" We all cried out. Dan threw Drago in an overhand curve, America's in a overhead baseball pitch throw, and mine doing an underhand throw, which is similar to a hockey stick slapping the puck. Our bakugan opened up and tried their best to dodge the laser beams. But it must've been tricky for them, for they tried hard not to be zapped..

"OUCH!"

"OOF!"

"OUCH!"

"OH~!"

"DAMN IT, DAN!"

"YOU'RE CRUSHING MY WING!"

"E-EH? OW!"

"IT HURTS~!"

"B-BUT WE'RE ALMOST- OUCH! THERE!"

Finally, they all made it to the lever and altogether, they pushed it down, making the rainbow veins go away. A few minutes later, there were blue sparks and the entire Dimension controller was destroyed; I knew this from the sound of glass breaking. That's actually the bright green gem of the controller that had done the connection; it broke, meaning that it's destroyed.

As we all tried to rush back to the security room, I noticed that every bakugan in the room were free and they transformed into their real form, as well as our (by own, I mean for me, America, the brawlers, and the Resistance's) bakugan doing the same.

All I can say now is that this is the first one destroyed… now there's two more to go. M-Maple…


	14. Our time together, Mira's Older Brother

**America's P.O.V:**

Woohoo~! Mission complete! ;D *winks* *thumbs up* Now that the first Dimension Controller's destroyed, I'm ready to destroy the other two! Only problem is, by the time we left Alpha City and closer to Beta City (next destination, FYI), our bakugan went back into ball form! And just when Skyrock's gonna fly me there! Gah! DX

Anyway, so we're in our way to Beta City now and Mira mentioned that dinner will be ready in a couple minutes. But for now, my lil' bro and I, as well as Skyrock and Marii, are just looking up in the colourful night sky, chillin' out together for once.

"Maple… the night sky in New Vestroia is beautiful, isn't it, Al?" Canada sighed contently.

"Yep. Sure is.." I lingered out as Canada (wow.. I think I'm starting to remember his name a little more now) rested his cute little head on my shoulder. Aw, he's so cute… ^.^

"Marii? You're quiet. Are you ok?" I heard Skyrock as he gently nudged the shy Aquos bakugan.

"E-Eh?" She stuttered out nervously, probably surprised that Skyrocket here just remembered her name, which is the same for me with Mattie here. "_O_-_Oui_. I'm just.. thinking about stuff, that's all."

"Mind if I join you?" A new voice startled us. We turned around and saw Mira. I just nodded as she sat down at the roof of the trailer (that's where we're sitting that day). I noticed that her eyes were not gazing up at the night sky, but rather at a silver locket with a diamond-shaped yellow jewel that she's wearing on her neck. The locket was opened to reveal a picture of a smiling teenage boy (about Canada's and my physical age) with peachy-pink tousled hair (it's like Iceland's, Switzerland's, and Denmark's combined) and aqua-blue eyes similar to mine.

"Hey, who's that?" I peered at the guy in the locket. Canada nearly fell off from the sudden movement and Mira seemed to be overprotective of the pic at first, but then hesitated and showed it again to the both of us.

"That, Alfred F. Jones, is my older brother. His name's Keith." Mira explained. Her eyes seemed to have some kind of a sad look though. "Unlike most siblings in your Earth, Keith is really nice. He's also really smart, especially with brawling; he taught me how to battle." She admitted.

"Then why isn't he with you guys?" Canada then realized, rubbing his eyes. Mira nearly turned away at the sound of his question, which was weird.

"I- I don't know. After I learned about the bakugan suffering so much, he disappeared after I saw him gazing up at Hydra." She just said before trying to hold back tears. Oh my god! Did I just make 'the leader of the Resistance' _cry_? O.O Heroes must not make vixens cry! D:

Luckily, Mira was interrupted by a beeping sound from inside of the trailer. "Come on, dinner's ready."

"Yeah, c'mon!" I gestured to Canada, Skyrock, and Marii as I slid down to the bottom. Now that I think of it, I wonder what 'alien food' tastes like…

**Eugene: **Ok, this will be it for now because I'M GONNA GO TO SAN FRANCISCO BY SATURDAY. MARCH. 10, 2012 BY NEXT WEEK! Yes, that's family vacay, to most people. Also, did you know that I share the same birthdate as Italy and Romano (I think?)? Yeah, it's true… I haven't mentioned that last year 'til now. Weird, huh? Anyway, so if any kind people here can leave me reviews for this story or any others (especially since "My Norwegian Fairytale" and "Revenge of the Groped Countries" need them..), I'll be _SO_ grateful. And I might tell you all about the trip! Oh, and before I log off for now:

**I WANT YOUR OPINION!**

Yes, I'm asking you this following question and you should write down your opinion (as well as the usual review) in a review. The question is:

**IF ANY OF THE COUNTRIES (PLEASE LIST ONE OR FEW OF YOUR CHOICE) EVER ENCOUNTERED THE VEXOS (PLEASE LIST ONE OR FEW OF YOUR CHOICE, BUT PRINCE HYDRON, KING ZENOHELD, AND PROFESSOR CLAY DOES NOT COUNT), WHAT WOULD THEY DO?**


	15. Dreams, Dinner and Matyroshka Doll

**Eugene: **I'M BACK~! FROM SAN FRANCISCO~! (Yes, that's one of America's cities! And the trip's awesome!) :D

**America: **Yay! You're back! *hugs possessively* Acey's gonna kill me~! D:

**Eugene **O.O Why? You're like, innocent~ *sarcastic on the "innocent" part*

**Ace: **ALFRED F. JONES, IF YOU TRY TO HIT ON MIRA AGAIN, I SWEAR THAT PERCIVAL AND I WILL SMACK YOU UPSIDE THE HEAD! (random AceXMira moment)

**America: **That's why… -.-

**Canada: ***sweatdrops* M-Maple.. o.o'''

**Eugene: **._. I think I missed some good stuff… anyway, ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 15 (by the way, this is based on episode 10 of Bakugan: New Vestroia; the same goes for the next chappie)!

_**Somewhere in New Vestroia…**_

**Japan's P.O.V:**

As I went unconscious, I started to have very strange dreams. Some are like visions, others are nightmares, and the rest… unfortunately, I do not know. -.- I only remember two of them, though, even if they're not very clear to me. I shall try to explain them…

I had a nightmare that I was in the depths of the dark sewers again, wet, cold, and hungry, as I was trying to look for Takahi-kun, since I had lost him somewhere. I had to use the light of my gauntlet as a flashlight as my only source. But then I heard loud, echoing footsteps somewhere far away on the other pipes and I tried to run away from those sounds, even though part of mind would never think of what some people call it "a cowardly act". The footsteps grew louder as I ran farther and I would hear voices echoing out "_Kiku… Kiku…. We know you_'_re in here…._" behind me. It was frightening. *shudders* I did not remember anything after that but the last thing I knew was that I felt a hand pinning me down to the cold stone floor and corrupting my… *swallows hard* innocence.

And then I had what I think was a vision. I saw the Resistance trying to do England's spell after finding my journal. Then I saw two people emerging from the portal, with their guardian bakugan. I do not know who but something tells me that they're countries… who could it be?

_**Back in New Vestroia, onward to Beta City…**_

**Canada's P.O.V:**

It's now dinnertime. My stomach grumbled at the aroma of the food wafting in the air around the trailer. It turned out that Mira made something that looked like.. steak, coleslaw, and carrots? O.O Maybe Vestal food is similar to ours? America, the Resistance, and I ate under the brilliant night sky. I took a bite of the small steak in front of me and it tastes… *swallows steak* maple, it's actually pretty good! ^^ I ate some more of my meal.

"Dude! This Vestal food's awesome!" America said with his mouth full of food (oh, America…). "Not as good as burgers, though.."

"…what's a burger?" Baron asked in curiosity as he accidentally bit on his fork at the mention of the burger.

Ace just sighed. "It's just some kind of human food, Baron…"

"Oh."

As Marucho slowly chewed on his coleslaw, he tugged on Dan's jacket sleeve (who's also stuffing his mouth with food) and asked him, "Hey, Dan-san? Remember that Drago made us ditch Runo and Julie? ….You still miss Runo, right?"

"Yeah, a little…." Dan finally swallowed the food, staring at the empty yellow tray.

"Who's Runo?" Mira eyed Dan coolly.

"I know her! She's Runo Misaki; one of the top brawlers and she helped to save Vestroia!" Baron cheerfully pointed out to her.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Mira started to ask Dan suspiciously. Does she have a crush on him as well..?

"_PFFT_~!" Came Dan spitting out warm energy drink (made by Marucho… it's not as bad as England's cooking but still..) due to Mira's question. "What! You're seriously asking me that? Of course we're dating… kinda."

"Kinda? What's that supposed to mean, Kuso?" Ace stared at Dan in a monotone way.

"Uh…." Dan sweatdropped, unsure of how to answer that question.

"You still love her~" Marucho teased him. Dan blushed furiously.

"Dan loves Runo~ Dan loves Runo~" Baron playfully sang.

"Admit it, Kuso, you miss her that bad." Ace crossed his arms and smirked.

"Hahaha! C'mon, Dan, a hero always needs a love interest!" America laughed.

"Grr…" Dan gritted his teeth. He immediately rose up from his seat despite the teasing and laughing. He yelled, "YOU GUYS, WE ONLY JUST _STARTED_ DATING! IT'S NOT LIKE SHE'S- uh…."

I looked up at Dan's direction, deciding to try to ease Dan's current tension. "Dan, it's ok if you tell us… they might not tease you again.."

"Yeah, but… THAT'S NOT THE POINT! ISN'T IT, SHUN?" Dan pointed at his best friend.

Shun took a sip of his energy drink from a green and creamy-white thermos. "She's not?"

At the sound of his obvious question, Dan turned into a darker shade of red and fainted. I just sweatdropped.

Later at night, we all went to bed. America and I had to share a room together (luckily, we got separate beds..) next to Dan and Baron's. It's not so bad… the only problem was that America started to snore at the beginning. I groaned, wanting it to stop. It only happened after about 30 minutes. Thinking about what will be expecting of us, I finally fell asleep… I'm so tired. -.-

**Spectra's P.O.V:**

*sighs* Another typical day today… I stood outside at the balcony of the Vestal Destroyer, my own ship (as in spaceship, I mean), gazing outside at the stars, thinking about the ways I could torment Dan Kuso… _and _Japan, when I saw black cards outlined in a neon-green glow falling from the sky. One card landed in my gloved hand it revealed the six bakugan attributes and the attribute cycle.

"Hm… interesting.." I quietly said to myself as I looked at the card in my procession.

"Master Spectra?" I heard Gus coming towards me, damp towel around the nape of his neck and the tips of his light blue hair (he must've been taking a shower). "Why are those gate and ability cards falling down from the sky…?"

"I'm not sure, Gus, but do you remember back in Vestal when this similar event happened?"

"…Yeah?"

"Well, it must've been happening again here or it could be that I-" I was about to continue on with my sentence when all of a sudden…

"OWWWWW~!" I recognized the voice, that was from Lync. That whining little brat…. Gus and I walked over to where Lync is; he is at the other side of the balcony. He had a small bump of pain sticking out of his pale pink hair and there was a strange object on the floor.

"Lync, are you all right?" Gus came at Lync's side.

"Not really…" Lync whined a little. Then he pointed at the object next to him. "That weird _thing_ just hit my head from the sky!"

"Hm…" I picked up the object that Lync pointed at. It was in an odd shape, with an image of a smiling young lady wearing what looked like a kerchief and a dress. It's made of wood, not metal or plastic. "I wonder what could this unusual object be…" Picking up the top of the object's head, it suddenly split apart and had a small similar object inside! "-What the?"

"Master Spectra, there's a smaller one inside!" Gus exclaimed. Sure enough, there were more of the smaller objects inside every one that just came out, growing smaller and smaller every time… until finally, a tiny similar object the size of my fingertip came, revealing no more inside its contents. Gus, Lync, and I were surprised and shocked.

"Well, that was.." I cleared my throat. "Unexpected." I finished. And if that's not enough, I also heard a tinkling voice, scared yet innocent. At first, I thought it came from the lady-looking object.. but then I realized it came from below somewhere.

"_Konnichiwa…_? Dan…..?"

I honestly do not recognize this voice, but something tells me that whoever came here uninvited must be in some sort of relationship with Dan Kuso…

I smirked. "It looks like we have company."

***Cultural note: Matyroshka doll, one of Russia's toys***

One of the things Russia (both the land and the country) is well-known for is this special wooden toy. A matryoshka doll is a Russian nesting doll (Russian: Матрёшка) which is a set of wooden dolls of decreasing size placed one inside the other. The first Russian nested doll set was carved in 1890 by Vasily Zvyozdochkin from a design by Sergey Malyutin, who was a folk crafts painter at Abramtsevo. Traditionally the outer layer is a woman, dressed in a sarafan, a long and shapeless traditional Russian peasant jumper dress/pinafore worn by Russian girls and women. The figures inside may be of either gender; the smallest, innermost doll is typically a baby lathed from a single piece of wood. Much of the artistry is in the painting of each doll, which can be very elaborate. The dolls often follow a theme, aside from the typical traditional peasant girls, the themes vary, from fairy tale characters to Soviet leaders. A set of matryoshkas consists of a wooden figure which separates, top from bottom, to reveal a smaller figure of the same sort inside, which has, in turn, another figure inside of it, and so on. The number of nested figures is traditionally at least five, but can be much more, up to several dozen with sufficiently fine craftsmanship. Modern dolls often yield an odd number of figures but this is not an absolute rule; the original Zvyozdochkin set, for instance, had an even number. The form is approximately cylindrical, with a rounded top for the head, tapering toward the bottom, with little or no protruding features; the dolls have no hands (except those that are painted). Traditionally the outer layer is a woman, dressed in a sarafan. The figures inside may be of either gender; the smallest, innermost doll is typically a baby lathed from a single small piece of wood (and hence non-opening). The artistry is in the painting of each doll, which can be extremely elaborate. The word "matryoshka" (матрёшка), literally "little matron", is a diminutive form of the Russian female first name "Matryona" (Матрёна). If you take a close look of episode 10 of Bakugan: New Vestroia, Dr. Michael (Alice's grandfather and a Russian scientist) used a matryoshka doll to test his Dimension Portal, but it backfired though, and the doll didn't go to New Vestroia. The doll itself, though, is one proof that both Alice and Dr. Michael are from Russia.

**Eugene: **Oh yeah, before I can end this chappie, thank you Obsessive-Fan Number 1 for those awesome reviews and that ReaderXIceland one-shot for my birthday! :D Those gave me enough fuel to write this!


	16. Back home?, OMAKE ONE SHOTS 1

**Eugene: **Finally! I managed to deal with Ace-kun here! *points at him unconscious* Wanna know how~? :)

**America: **You stunned him?

**Eugene: **No~!

**Canada: **Y-You threw a bakugan at him?

**Eugene: **What? No! Hungary-chan let me borrow her frying pan! *shows off familiar object*

**America and Canada: **O.O'' *slowly backs away*

**Eugene: ***pouts* Anyway, so this chappie will give us a quick plot based on episodes 10-11 AND THERE'S FINALLY REAL OMAKES! Well… omake one-shots, to be specific (first one is based on a comic). Why? Because other countries need to be on the spotlight every once in a while, that's all. 'Nuff said. ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 16!

**Dan's P.O.V:**

_Konnichiwa_! It's me again, Dan! XD Um…. in case anyone here's wondering about where the heck am I now, I'M BACK AT HOME! IN JAPAN (uh… by land, I mean. Hehe.. ^^''')! HERE ON EARTH! ….yeah, it's weird, considering that Marucho, Ace, Baron, Mira, Shun, Alfred, Matthew, and I only destroyed _one_ dimension controller.. *sighs* it's actually kind of a long story. But as Shun lectured to me once, if it's a long story, make it short. So that's what I'm gonna do.

So basically, earlier last night (both at Earth and New Vestroia), we were all about to go to bed when all of a sudden, I had a sudden urge to go pee (damn that freakin' energy drink!). I didn't really wanna wet the bed or something so I quickly went to the bathroom. After a couple squirts in the toilet, I felt better. I _would've_ went back to my room, sleeping with Drago next to me, and maybe even do a "doodle on the Bakugan fan's face" on Baron when all of a sudden, we heard a random conversation surrounding us. It sounded like Runo's, Julie's, Alice's, and Dr. Michael's voices. Then all of a sudden, Runo was there!

Apparently, everyone was awake (ok, except for Alfred, Matthew, Skyrock, and Marii; man, they're heavy sleepers..) and sure, we're happy to see her (apparently, Runo herself nearly got angry at me for ditching her but she's glad to see, Marucho, and Shun though), but unfortunately, we couldn't touch her at all! We can still see and hear her, though (even if she ended up transparent as a ghost). According to Runo, she and Julie visited Alice at Moscow, Russia, and she was trying to find a way to help us save New Vestroia. But the only way she could do that is to use Dr. Michael's dimension gate (his current project) so she and Julie had sneak out at night _just_ so she can try to get here! It worked… sorta. The gate was weak though (since it's not finished yet), which explains why Runo's a little… off.

Dr. Michael, as we can speak and hear him from thin air at that point, tried to create a little portal for Runo to get back to his laboratory when Shadow suddenly tried to stop us! He was trying to do random "flirting" attempts on Runo for some reason, creeping all of us out. Marucho was trying to distract him in a brawl (I think Marucho won) while I tried to lead Runo to the exit portal. We were oh-so-close when Spectra, Gus, and Lync ended up going there! I managed to take Runo back safely… but unfortunately, I tripped and I ended up back in Earth. Also.. Mira and Baron somehow tagged along and now they're with us, too.. *realizes something* Oh wait, now that I mention it, it looks like Ace, Marucho, Shun, Alfred, and Matthew are the only ones left… along with Mylene, Volt, and Shadow… geez. -.-

By the time we ended up at Moscow (it was cold and snowy.. but it's Spring, man! DX), the feeling of welcoming ain't pretty when Spectra decided to take Runo hostage! That bastard! Strangling her, he said "Join the Vexos or your human girlfriend will die" or something, I don't know. We tried to force Spectra to just give Runo to us but he didn't do anything at first. That is… ok, that's until he finally confessed that he and Gus are actually _against_ Prince Hydron and King Zenoheld's rules, commands, and orders. As they 'fessed it, they let Runo go anyway (took them long enough!). But then _this _happened.. hold on, I'll do a quick "replay" of it….

**OMAKE ONE-SHOT #1: DEATH MATCH! RUSSIA VS. WANNABEE (SPECTRA)!**

**Dan's P.O.V (again):**

"You're not gonna run around in Earth wrecking hell, Spectra! We're gonna put you and Gus back to where you belong!" I shouted loudly, my voice bouncing off between the snow-covered spruce and pine trees.

"Oh yeah, Kuso?" Spectra just smirked. "Make me."

"Uh….." I just stood there blankly; I _totally_ didn't have an idea of how to do _that_. My thoughts were snapped though, as I saw Alice doing a charging stance while Spectra was sweatdropping and in total blanks. I mean, c'mon! _Alice_, of all people! Runo, Julie, Baron, Mira, and I just stared while Gus looked concerned (which looked weird..).

"A-Alice… will you be ok? He looks tough…" I asked Alice in uncertainty.

"Of course!" Alice then pulled out a pair of one of Shun's black fingerless gloves (since when did she get them?) and wore those on her small pale hands in determination. "I'll just memorize and copy Shun's ninja-movements and it'll be just fine!"

For some reason, I turned blue at that very thought. "E-Even if you say so, I don't think it'll be that easy… You could get hurt. And strain places…"

"Ha! Don't worry, I'll show that wannabee who's the boss! I'll kick his ass!" Alice just said as she gave one of the fingerless gloves a tug, her face in what I would call it as 'badass mode'.

"Stop calling me a wannabee!" Was all Spectra could say.

He _was_ gonna protest about it some more when Gus started to shout out "Good luck~!" while waving a peace sign around with his fingers. _That_ just made Spectra even more blank. Then all of a sudden, Alice sprung up like a wildcat out of nowhere, making his eyes pop out from his mask in shock. The next thing any of us knew, she kicked, she punched, she jabbed, poked, stabbed, pulled, tugged, stomped…. you know what I mean, right?

Seeing the very scene, I turned even more blue and said, "Oh yeah… that's a truly perfect version of Shun's ninja-skills imitation there…"

After a couple minutes of Alice's fighting, Spectra only looked _a little_ in pain, _not_ a lot in pain.

"Um… Alice? I don't think it's working.." I tried to tell her, but she didn't listen.

"It isn't?" Alice then realized in her normal soft voice. "…..oh, that's too bad.. I was planning to beat those two senseless before teleporting them with Masquerade's teleportation card.."

But before any of us could do anything, something changed and then ithappened.

The night sky turned even darker. No stars, no moon, nothing. It became too hard to see anything except Spectra, Gus, and the white snow. I couldn't see Runo, Julie, or Alice. Then all of a sudden, I saw eerie purple aura and a lead pipe covered in blood. I also heard a sound going like "_Kolkolkolkolkol_" and the piercing sound of a chainsaw. It reminded me of those movie scenes that I saw from those SAW movies (Shun dared me to watched all of them last Halloween that time). I saw blood and I heard screaming… _a lot_ of screaming.

"A-Alice, you're doing all this, right..?" I stuttered nervously.

"_Nyet_ (I think that's Russian for no), I'm not doing it…" Came Alice's frightened voice. If it wasn't Alice, then who could it be?

The surroundings around us turned normal and we can see everything again. However, I saw Spectra and Gus both covered in blood, bruises, and torn-up Vexos clothing. Whoever done this must've done serious damage to them more than Alice did… harsh. *winces*

"M-Master S-S-Spectra?" Gus slurred out, sweatdropping at Spectra's state; he got the most damage and looked a lot more like a bruised-up pig.

"Uhh…." Was all Spectra could moan out. I wanted to laugh at that dude and put him in shame.

Then reality hit me and I realized Alice has a chance now to send those dorks away! "Alice-chan, do it now!" I reminded the red-headed Russian, who then remembered her duty and swiftly teleported them away after mere seconds.

"Um… where did you teleport them exactly?" Runo then broke the silence.

Alice then turned blank herself at Runo's question. "I…. don't know; I haven't thought about that!"

So Spectra and Gus could be somewhere in a random country? Great, just great…. -.- They're gonna make hell, I just know it. At least Lync's still there…

After a couple minutes of deciding what to do with the small Ventus brawler, we decided that Alice should deal with him while Runo, Julie, Mira, Baron, and I try out to track down both Spectra and Gus so that we can defeat them and get back to New Vestroia for good.

But something tells me that Spectra and Gus would find us first, anyway…

_**Meanwhile in random countries…**_

**OMAKE ONE-SHOT #2: LOOK-A-LIKES PART 2**

**Spectra's P.O.V:**

"Ugh…. where are we?" I rubbed my head, expecting bumps of pain sticking out of my spiky blond hair, but alas, I felt nothing; Gus and I must've healed up so quickly while we're in… where exactly are we?

"Funny you should mention that…" Gus said nervously as he pointed to a wooden sign. Luckily, it was in English because otherwise, we wouldn't understand it if it's in another language. The sign said:

**WELCOME TO THE KINGDOM OF DENMARK**

"Den-mark…?" I tried to pronounce the place very slowly. "What kind of a place is 'Den-mark'? And more importantly, it doesn't look like a kingdom to me…" I protested.

"Master Spectra, technically, Vestal's doesn't look like a kingdom either…" Gus informed me.

"Hm… good point.."

**Denmark's P.O.V:**

I was walking around near my capital city, Copenhagen, swinging my precious axe around and whistling, when I came across these two guys near the shore. One has weird wavy light blue hair similar to France's (but a lil' longer) while the other one… *squints* hey, THAT GUY LOOKED ALMOST EXACTLY LIKE ME! THAT IDIOT! *grips on axe* Well, at this rate, time for that impostor to face the wrath of the King of the North! Hahaha! XD

I charged forward towards them, ignoring the weird looks from my citizens, and yelled my battle cry (like back at the good old Viking times… *sighs contently*) as I leapt up and poised my axe to strike and split.

"YAAAAH~!" I cried out. Ok, seriously, I _would've_ split him up so badly that he can't go to heaven… or Valhalla, whatever, but as I was SO CLOSE, that guy started to grab my coat collar and as he nearly choked me, tossing me away like an old rag! I fell down face-first into the sand, with my axe cutting off a few strands of my awesome hair. -.-

"Ouch…." Was all I could groan out. Man, that guy's impossible. Maybe even more than _Sverige_. Damn that bastard…


	17. Decode, OMAKE ONE SHOTS 2

_**Meanwhile in England **_**(**_**at this rate**_**,**_** THE LAND**_**)…**

**England's P.O.V:**

*sighs* Bloody hell, what a day… ah, in case you are wondering what day is it today, it is Tuesday. May. 12, 2009 (at least that's what the date is in my land… it is terribly confusing in the other countries). How long has it been? Since Japan, America, and Canad.. _Canada_ were gone? Well, from what I can remember, last time I saw Japan was at exactly Friday. May. 1, 2009, when he requested me to write up a spell of some sort. For some quite reason, he wanted a spell that can teleport a person to a certain location one-way…. I believe I last saw him eleven days ago? As for America and Canada, perhaps it has been… ah, three days? Since I last saw them in the 2nd last world meeting, at exactly Saturday. May. 9, 2009. Yes, that must be it. But why did it feel.. longer? I have yet to figure out.

Then all of a sudden, my iPhone 3G (yes, America gave me to me as a gift last summer… his technology may be eccentric at times, but I do appreciate the fact that this phone is rather.. Interesting.) rang. The ringtone used today was the song, "All You Need Is Love" by the Beatles, a British rock band (they also do pop music) in 1960-1970 (ah, how I miss singing some songs with them..). I listened to the music a bit before realizing that I need to answer whatever the call is from.

"Good day, England speaking." I bluntly said.

"Ohonononon~! It is me, France!" I cringed; that blasted frog… how many times have I told him to _not _call me like that? -.-

"What do you want this time, you frog?" My voice weighed with absolute dread.

"Oh, _Angleterre_, I'm only here to tell you that video message just got solved~" France cooed out adorably right at my ear. I shuddered at that feeling. Then it hit me.

"What! You mean that video message Japan tried to send all of us yesterday?" I then realized, barking at the iPhone at my hand.

"_Oui_, Estonia has managed to decode it." He put it simply. "Now go on, _Angleterre_, see for yourself! I believe he has sent you a copy.." Then France hung up. Stupid twat…

Then I heard a small beeping sound and I found that it was from Estonia, one of the Baltic Trio. He had sent me the video from yesterday, saying that he deciphered it. Raising an eyebrow in surprise, I hit "Play".

Japan's face came again and he said the same message, but with no static or speeding voices this time.

"_**Konnichiwa**_**, everyone. Some of you may find that Takahi-kun and I were absent in the last couple days…. If you are aware of this, I will just say that I'm now in New Vestroia, which is like the old Vestroia about a year ago, in case you're wondering. However, I sense that I may be in danger soon and that at least someone will save me from whatever's happening to me and that help me to finish my duty there, which is saving the bakugan who are captured by the Vexos as either their own for entertainment or even as a collection of statues for royalty. I will now end this video by saying that if I am dead for good, kidnapped, or something like that, then I shall miss everyone of you countries and citizens. I will not forget you all…**

Then the screen blacked out again. I just stood there facing my iPhone in silence…. something tells me that whatever Japan was doing in there, this might be the reason why America and Canada were both gone… the same goes for China's "evil-warlord" reckoning.

_**Meanwhile in Denmark **_**(**_**yet again**_**, **_**THE LAND**_**)…**

**OMAKE ONE-SHOT #3: LOOK-A-LIKES PART 2**

**Denmark's P.O.V:**

I immediately rose up from the sand and after I got some out of my mouth, I decided to confront that Denmark look-a-like again.

"HEY YOU! THE DUDE WITH THE RED MASK!" I yelled out to the one who threw me to the ground a moment ago. Turns out that the guy was almost as tall as me and was staring at me coldly.

"What is it this time?" He said in an icy voice. Geez, he sounded like my little Norge…

"You, man, _look exactly like ME_!" I informed him right at his face. He looked stunned. Heh, serves him right. *smirks*

"No… _you_ look like _me_!" The masked-bastard struck at me.

"No, me!"

"Me!"

"Am not!"

"Am, too!"

"You're kidding me!"

"No!"

This argument must've went on longer than I thought. I just wish that I'd won it, but unfortunately, all I could remember was that I got thrown off, axe and all… _again_. :I *sobs* NORGE, HELP ME~!

_**Somewhere in the Swiss Alps…**_

**OMAKE ONE-SHOT #4: JUST PULL THE TRIGGER**

**Spectra's P.O.V:**

I absolutely cannot believe it. Someone here on Earth.. looking almost exactly like _me._ The one and only Spectra Phantom. Who does he think he is, anyway… oh, now where are we? Instead of the shores of a beach with many simplistic-looking homes, we're now surrounded by rocky mountains capped with strange white stuff (the same stuff from the place when we landed from the portal), bright green flora, and city not far from Gus and I. My eyes were caught by another sign this time, also in English. This one, however, said:

**WELCOME TO THE SWISS ALPS, THE MAJESTIC MOUNTAINS OF SWITZERLAND**

Ugh… _that_'_s _where Gus and I are now? In 'Swit-Zer-Land'? What is it with Earth and its weird-sounding places?

"Master Spectra, I don't get that every few minutes, we end up in different places around this planet." Gus said. "Could it be that it had something to do with that red-headed human girl and her strange card?"

I sighed, kicking a rock as I trudged along. "I absolutely have no idea, Gus. I have no idea…" Then all of a sudden, I heard a loud _BANG_! Then another _BANG_! And another, and another, and another… now who could make such noise at a place like this? I looked around for anyone making that noise and I encountered a young man close to my age. He has shorter blond hair and piercing green eyes. If he was a Vestal, I would've recruited him as one of the Vexos by now. But alas, no. Then my foot got caught at something… made of metal? I picked up the thing and examined it. It turned out to be a gun. _Exactly like the one this human has_…

**Switzerland's P.O.V:**

I turned my focus to the farthest target range. Now, the ones farther away can be uneasy to shoot at with a gun. But if you focus hard enough and shoot at exactly the right spot…

_BANG_!

I heard gunshot right behind me and I got startled, rising up to my feet and holding my gun into position. The first thing that I saw was the Alps _getting a piece of itself shot off. _The immense boulders rolled down to the bottom of the mountain where they landed with a booming sound echoing throughout the land… *mumbles "And here I thought _I_ could've done it…"*

Then I noticed that something's missing… I searched in the grass for it.

"What the..! WHERE'S MY KARABINER 98k? IT'S STOLEN!" I yelled out in anger and shock. Where the hell is it?

Just then, I heard the sound of 2 feet running and whooping. It turned out that 2 men, one with spikier blond hair, icy blue eyes, and a red mask, and another with wavy shoulder-length light blue hair and grayish-green eyes. AND THEY TOOK MY GUN WITH THEM!

"HEY YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE AND GIVE ME BACK WHAT IS MINE!" I positioned my trusty Karabiner 1931 into their guts and started to shoot. I almost had them though, for they disappeared out of nowhere!

They took my Karabiner 98k with them…. *sighs* at least I have a spare from back in World War II (it used to be Germany's). And I'm just glad that they didn't take my Karabiner 1931... or my SIG 550 with grenade-launcher attachment.. or any of my other ones.

_**In the streets of London**_**, **_**England…**_

**OMAKE ONE-SHOT #5: FALLING IN TIME**

**England's P.O.V:**

After what the newly-edited video gave out from earlier, I walked around the Parliament Buildings and Big Ben to take my mind off things. Really, it does not make much sense; the former dimensions/planet of Vestroia now known as "New Vestroia", the bakugan kidnapped for personal uses against their own will, those strange people known as "the Vexos", and the possibility of Japan kidnapped….

"_Could all these also mean that America and Canada were there as well_? _America would not stand a chance_, _even if he IS a good brawler a tad more powerful than me… and Canada might not last in even a few minutes in the battlefield…_" I thought to myself wildly. I suppose that would be the reason why Japan requested that spell from me. To send them to wherever.. Japan was.

I looked up the immense face of one of the clock's faces. If I can squint my eyes hard enough, I can see 2 men, about in their late teens, _dangling from Big Ben_?

**Spectra's P.O.V:**

"Master Spectra, I cannot hold on much longer! I'll fall off!" Gus tried to shout at me as we both held on with our dear lives a hand of a massive hand from a towering clock tower.

"Yes, you can!" I tried to reassure my 'servant'. "Just- a little- longer- _ah_!" My white glove must've been too slippery, for I lost my grip and we suddenly… Fell. Down. Towards. The. Ground…. Ugh, I just wish Helios would've went to his normal form at his will!

We both tried hard not to scream as we fell down for a _very_ long time. Gus and I both ended up on the hard gray concrete ground and our heads must've hurt from the fall.

"G-Get off me! You just sat on me and my artificial parts!" I heard Pyrus Viper Helios (please, just call him Helios) muffle on the soft folds of my jacket, close to the ground.

"Ah, sorry about that." I stood up, wincing in pain.

"Pardon me, but I do need to speak to the two of you immediately, if you please." Gus and I looked up to find another blonde with green eyes (like back at Swit-Zer-Land). This one, however, had eyes the colour of dark green jewels and somewhat thick eyebrows. He has a Haos bakugan on his shoulder.

"Tell me, what in bloody hell did you two do to Alfred and Matthew?" He then confronted us, grabbing the collars of our jackets while his bakugan (I am quite uncertain of what it was or why is it at Earth) simply glared at Helios and Vulcan (he's Gus's guardian bakugan and he's a Subterra).

"To.. who are you talking about?" I got confused; who are 'Alfred' and 'Matthew' exactly? Are they also humans?

"Don't be stupid; you two have something to do with them!" The blond growled.

"Maybe… Maybe not." Was all Gus could reply. Before I could add in everything else, we suddenly disappeared.. _again._

**England's P.O.V:**

Something about those odd people… I believe they had something to do with my 2 former colonies and Japan. They make me feel quiet uneasy….


	18. Another dream, Electric Torture

**Eugene: **Wow… those omake one-shots are hard work. XP But if you take a very close look at the 4 countries who encountered the similarities between each other AND with Spectra, you'll find them. Whoever can find at least 3 common things (per 1 country or more) in a review first will win a one-shot with a brawler or a country in your choice (please type in which first)! Yeah, this is kind of a contest-thingy. :P By the way, America, what do you think of the Hunger Games exactly…?

**America: **It was epic, dudette! :D Seriously, you should've watched it! Katniss is pretty badass.

**Eugene: **Really? I _would've_, but I only just started reading the book (..by force; my mom made me), I had to finish an art project (we're doing tiles based on designs from the Renaissance), _and_ for some reason, the contents in the book DISTURB me. Killing, lots of killing… *shudders* Anyway, without further ado (for now), ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 18!

_**Meanwhile in New Vestroia somewhere…**_

**Japan's P.O.V:**

More dreams, visions, and nightmares invaded me once again as I'm unconscious. Most of them were dreams though. I can only remember one right now.

I once dreamt of me and England together, in a field of flowers. We were gazing at each every small flower in our outstretched palms, captivated by their innocence. Suddenly feeling very sleepy, I asked England if we could just lie down for a bit. Right next to each other. _Igirisu-san_ seemed to blush furiously at this, but he knew what I wanted. I remembered sleeping a little in his arms, while he gazed up at the cloudless blue sky. But then all of a sudden, the sky turned black as calligraphy ink and it felt cold in the air. The flowers around us wilted and disappeared. Startled by the sudden changes, I immediately rose up and was uncertain of what was going on around me. England was still lying down, but with his emerald-green eyes now growing really hazy and his cheeks suddenly flushed. Then I saw a somewhat-familiar figure holding him into its arms and taking him away. I remembered shouting at the figure to stop, but could not do so, for the now-gray grass turned into an immense dark ocean and I started to drown, developing hypothermia in the process.

In sudden shock of what was happening to me in that dream, I woke up, startled. Sweat started to drench my face as I panted for breath. Then I remembered that I'm still trapped, so I tried to wriggle myself free. It was no use; the leather straps and the chains are too strong. I also tried to shout at Takahi to wake up, but he didn't hear me either. Then out of nowhere, I hear more voices. They are different this time.

"Hey look, Mylene, he's awake!"

Staring right at me through glass windows are Shadow, Mylene, and Volt. I narrowed my eyes at them. What are _they_ doing here?

"Shh! Quiet, you hyena! We don't want to make this 'Kiku' to die immediately, do you?" I heard Mylene.

"So what? We're just going to kill him nice and slow?" Volt then pointed out at the other two.

"Well, um…. I don't remember Spectra telling us about that."

"Who cares? Since he, Gus, and Lync ain't here, as well as half of those Resistance-dorks, we get to torture him now!" Shadow cackled, his long lizard-like tongue sticking out as he laughed his evil laugh.

"Wait, what are you- SHADOW!" All of a sudden, I felt electric shock coursing through my body, paralyzing me. I screamed in agony. Then I went limp. Despite my regained unconscious state, I could still hear their voices.

"Nice going, Shadow! Spectra will be ashamed of you…"

"What? That human's still alive! Can't you hear him breathing, Mylene?"

"…..oh, you're good."

"Mylene, Shadow, we should think of a way to deal with the remaining Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance. Any ideas?"

"Ooh, ooh! I know! I know!"

"You're not thinking of driving another ship and crash-landing on top of them again this time, Shadow?"

"No~ I'm just gonna impersonate Dan and Mira to lure the rest out like fishies! Then we'll just battle against them and when they lose and we win, we get to decide what to do with them!"

"…..That is actually not a bad idea."

"Ha! I knew it! Kesesesese~"


	19. Amusement Park, Keith in the Iron Mask

**Eugene: **Ok~ I'm back at school now (my 2-week Spring Break's over, sadly) BUT I'M STILL TIRED! DX And on top of it, since this is chappie 19, this story is gonna be longer than the first one… ("Shun and Japan")

**America and Canada: ***now asleep* Zzzz….

**Eugene: **Aww~ they're so cute when sleeping. ^.^ Anyway, so this is just a summary-thingy based on episode 12 of Bakugan: New Vestroia. I'll do episodes 13-15 tomorrow. I'm not sure if I can fit all of them though, but I can try. *shrugs* ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 19!

**Mira's P.O.V:**

It is close to midnight as I, Mira Clay, lied down on a bed from one of the spare rooms in Dan's house on Earth (According to him, he said that he lives in Tokyo, Japan- a country in Earth. Runo, Julie, Marucho, and Shun also live there.). Wilda (he's a Subterra bakugan and he's my partner) was sleeping on the corner of my blanket. I feel myself getting sleepy, but somehow my heart is starting to feel heavy… oh, hold on, perhaps I should explain…

After Dan, Runo, Julie, Baron, and I took a plane to get to Japan (having to sleep on our flight; there was daylight as we arrived), we decided to look around a bit at the city Tokyo (Baron pronounced it like "To-ki-yo"). I realized that it was quite modern and very interesting; not exactly like back in Alpha City or in Vestal, but close enough. Not to mention so busy, but we Vestals are used it, as we can be busy ourselves without realizing it. As it was almost noon, Dan, Runo, and Julie took us to what it's called "an amusement park" (some would also call it a "carnival" or a "fun fair"). There were many joyful things there, seemingly carefree, fun, and innocent. I got to try out many "rides". I guess I like the one called the "Ferris Wheel" the best; you can see everything up there! Most were unexpected, but otherwise, exciting. Baron almost threw up at the roller coaster though. -.- Dan and Runo had to go to the nearest bathroom to help Baron clean up while Julie and I waited.

Then I spotted what I think was Spectra and Gus coming out of the Ferris Wheel. They must've tracked us down while Alice tried to teleport them away! Julie and I had to go after them, ending up in the warehouse (that's where they store extra food, drinks, and put away some of the rides). I challenged them to a brawl, saying that if I win, Spectra must take off his mask and reveal himself who he really is. Gus accepted it, though, saying that he's doing it for "Master Spectra". The battle itself was tough at first, but luckily, Julie's good with Subterra bakugan (since Golem used to be with her) so she helped me get through this with some of her strategies and tips. Luckily, I managed to win. The hardest part for me, however, was that Spectra took off his mask and revealed himself as… as…. _It was Keith. My own brother_!

Why, Keith, why….? Why would you and father leave me, your own little sister, to commit such… crimes?

I turned to the side, facing the full moon on the overhead window. I cannot believe that Keith would actually turn to the dark side like that, looking completely different than he originally was, too…

I must sleep now; I promised Runo and Julie that I would help out the café that Runo's family works in (they own the café itself) tomorrow. Dan and Baron will be tagging along.

I wonder, though, how are Ace, Shun, and Marucho doing back in New Vestroia? And I feel guilty of not waking up Alfred and Matthew sooner….

**Eugene: **Oh yeah, did you know that the name of the Japanese version of episode 12 was called "The Man in the Iron Mask"? It was supposed to mean Spectra, since his mask might be made of iron or something. It was based on the movie (Leonardo DiCaprio was starring in there) of the same title and also during the French Revolution, there was a prisoner in the Bastille who was forced to wear a mask made of iron, which was also lined with velvet. He actually got comfortable in it, somehow. I can't imagine wearing that for so long though…. (sorry, can't do a Historical fact about it…). That explains the title for this chappie.


	20. Fallen Brawlers, Cold Suffering

_**Meanwhile in New Vestroia…**_

**Shun's P.O.V:**

_Konnichiwa_, it's me again, Shun. It's still night right now. However, it just turned into hell. Why? ….Alright, I'll explain.

Marucho and I were sleeping in our room while Ace stayed in the control room to keep watch for a bit (although, I personally think that he just wanted to think about Mira alone). All of a sudden, we heard Dan and Mira's voices, calling for help; they must've got stuck in Dr. Michael's Dimension Gate because the next thing we knew, there was a small electrifying blue portal trying to suck us in. Ace and Marucho both went after the voices, but I tried to stop them, realizing that something was wrong. My theory was right when I heard 'Dan' saying that he couldn't hold on much longer and that he'll just give up. If I can remember correctly, Dan _never_ gives up. Well… not very often, anyway. I tried hard not to get sucked in, trying to reach Ace and Marucho. But they both ended up sucked in, making the portal disappeared and me alone!

….Something tells me that I shouldn't wake up Alfred and Matthew for this.

**Ace's P.O.V:**

Damn it! Mylene was too clever for me… damn her and that "Trick Wall" ability.. I just lost that brawl. Percival and I ended up drowning in the river of a forest…. *ends up swallowing river water* Oh god.. I'LL MISS YOU, MIRA!

**Marucho's P.O.V:**

*coughs* Why am I coughing up sand..? Oh yeah, I remember now… I ended up in a dessert and got challenged to a battle (courtesy of Volt). But then I saw eerie auroras everywhere and.. Oh no, I think I'm gonna sink… I'm sorry, Dan-san.

**Shun's P.O.V:**

…._Aah_! That hurts… I blame Shadow and his new mechanical bakugan (Darkus Hades; it looks a bit like Hydra) since I lost the brawl he challenged me to (and while dressed up as a cowboy, too..). Now he's beating me up and kicking me as I end up lying there, losing strength quickly…

**Japan's P.O.V:**

For some reason, I can hear screams in my head; the ones belonging to Ace, Marucho, and Shun. Then I heard more voices from the outside; this time, belonging to Mylene, Volt, and Shadow again.

"NYAHAHAHAHA! I FINALLY BEAT HIM! KESESESESE~!"

"OH, BE QUIET, YOU HYENA!"

"Shh… you'll wake them up.. and Kiku….."

"Nah, he's still stiff; I bet he ain't gonna hear us."

"Sure, sure…."

"So what are we going to do with these pitiful brawlers?"

"Well, Volt. It's pretty simple; we'll submerge them into liquid for a bit, making them sleep longer."

"Wait, why can we do _that_ to HIM?"

"Because, Shadow, if we do that, it will take longer for Spectra to wake him up before he deals with him."

"….Oh. Oops."

"My thought exactly."

"Ok, ok, but I think I know what we can do with them after that liquid-thingy…"


	21. Home Alone in the Trailer, The Ones Left

**Eugene: **As you can see here from chappies 16-20, Dan, Mira, and Baron were at Earth while Ace, Marucho, and Shun ended up defeated in the last few brawls against the Vexos. Because of this, AMERICA AND CANADA ARE THE ONLY ONES LEFT! So for this chappie, it will be focused on them. Gotta go; I just captured Shadow and Prussia so that Rin can hit them with a frying pan… (I'm letting Hungary join) ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 21!

**Canada's P.O.V:**

I awoke with great difficulty, only to find that AMERICA'S SLEEPING ON ME! DX I yelped in surprise.

"America! Why aren't you in your bed?" I scolded.

"Yeah! You almost squished Canada and I!" Marii added in.

"Aww~ but Mattie, it was freezing~!" America complained, making a pouty face. I rolled my eyes.

"It was actually warmer last night; _you_ just wanted to cuddle with me." I said.

"I knew it…" Skyrock muttered. "America should respect other people's privacy." I nodded in agreement.

"Dude, he's my lil' bro. There's nothing wrong with sleeping with him." America said, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the whitish grit. "…Hey, um… why is the entire trailer quiet?"

Hm… now that he mentioned, it _does_ feel strangely weird here. "Maybe they're sleeping?"

"THEN I'M GONNA WAKE THEM WITH MY HERO KICK!" America then dashed off to the other's rooms, leaping up and unleashing a superhero-like kick on the strangely-empty bed.

"HERO KICK~! _ACK_!" He fell down onto the floor as he kicked… _nothing_. :I

"What the hell? Where are they?" America had to roll backwards in order to stand up again. "You think they ate breakfast? Took a shower? Did training…?"

"I'll go check." I offered, wanting to help. I checked the kitchen with all the Vestal food… no, not there… then I looked in the bathroom. Nothing there, either. I even went outside and still, there's not there! Where is everybody…?

"YO CANADA, YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST FOUND, MAN!" America's voice rang from the direction of the control room. I headed to there and I found him facing a holographic security video that he's watching, with Skyrock and Marii gazing up as they hovered in the air.

As the video was playing, I saw everyone (except us, of course; we must've slept in), including.. _Runo Misaki_, _one of their friends_? She seemed translucent for some reason. Then I can see the others heading to 2 portals similar to the ones America and I got sucked on. I'm not sure exactly where but I do see that 3 of the Vexos, Spectra, Gus, and Lync, were following them….. Oh, maple..

"Dude…. do you know what all of this means?" America gaped as his voice squeaked, his jaw dropping.

I thought that he would saying something stupid like 'house party' or 'we're home alone so now we should make hell', but we both ended up saying something completely different.

"_We are alone… and we are the only ones left._"


	22. In Their Place, Next Stop in Beta City!

**Eugene: **Yes, you heard America and Canada here on the last chappie; now THEY'RE the (possibly) only hope to save New Vestroia, the bakugan, _and _Japan.

**America: **THE HERO WILL DO HIS DUTY!

**Canada: **E-Eh? What about me?

**America: **Oh… THEN THE HERO _AND_ HIS LIL' BRO WILL DO IT!

**Eugene: **Better. Much better. Oh, and please check chapter 12; I edited something in Japan's journal; see if you can find it. ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 22!

**America's P.O.V:**

"I'M THE HERO AND I SAY WE SHOULD DO THEIR DUTY!" I yelled out all of a sudden.

"America, what do you mean by 'doing their duty'?" Skyrock had to ask me in a curious but strict-sounding tone.

"Geez, Skyrock, don't you see; Dan and the others are stuck somewhere and we're the only ones left; besides Japan counts on us and if we can't do our duty… well, let's just say that the bad guys will win." I tried to explain. My lil' bro's violet-blue eyes began to water a bit at the mention of the Vexos; wonder if he's too nervous to take them down? "_And_ with less Vexos meanies, we'll get through them faster!"

"Y-You think that we can do it?" Canada- oh yeah, I think I'm starting to get his name! asked me nervously, clutching Marii close.

"Well yeah! We're part of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance, too, right~?"

"_Oui_, I guess…."

"Exactly! So I say that we should destroy the other Dimension Controller-thingies, kick the Vexos guys's butts, save Japan, _and_ by the time we're done," I looked at Matthew. "I think that we should find a way home and party like crazy by then. WHAT DO YOU SAY, GUYS?"

And then it happened; there was silence, again. If Iggy was here with us, he would've said that my idea was 'preposterous' or whatever. More silence came and I started to twitch. Skyrock, Marii, and Canada took a while to think about it before answering with a cry,

"YEAH, LET'S DO THIS!"

Hahaha, I knew that I've done something right for once! XD I can't wait to tell England by the time we get back; he'll freak out, I just know it. :P

**Canada's P.O.V:**

"A-AAH! AMERICA, DRIVE SLOWER, _S_'_IL VOUS PLAÎT_!" I tried to yell out as I gripped the seat for safety. Maybe it's a bad idea to let America to try to drive the trailer-base…

"I'M TRYING, MAN! BUT THIS THING IS LIKE, IMPOSSIBLE!"

"I think I'm going to be sick for some reason…" I heard Marii groan out as she turned into a sicky pale blue colour.

"OK, GOT IT!"

Then as if by command, the trailer started to move a little slower. Not too fast, not too slow. Just right.

"M-M-Much better.." I managed to speak out.

I could've sworn that his face just turned red with blush. "Gosh, thanks bro!" He gazed at the surroundings around us for a bit (in case if we ran over anything) before changing the topic with, "Hey Mattie? You know what day is it today? 'Cuz I'm not sure how long we might end up taking.."

"Um… I think it's Wednesday. May. 13, 2009." I managed to remember, since I calculated it from the last world meeting before this happened.

"Oh.. I just hope that we won't take too long." America just said before trying to drive the trailer again.


	23. Drawings, Who Are Those Guys?

_**Meanwhile in Earth...**_

**England's P.O.V:**

Now it is Wednesday. May. 13, 2009 and somehow, I feel mentally insane. Part of me has a thought that those strange men I saw would put all of us countries at risk. Another part of me is also thinking that both America and Canada would face the same wrath as Kiku would've been and that all of us would never see them again… (well, for America, maybe; I am unsure about Canada)

"_Angleterre_~ what is the matter, hm~?" France's voice suddenly disrupted me from my current state. I cringed at the undertones of his voice. Then he suddenly pulled me to his chest, caressing down to my spine and starting to grope my-

"Francis! STOP SCARING ME LIKE THAT, YOU FROG!" I shouted before using a manila folder to beat him up. All of the other countries stared but I didn't care.

"ENGLAND, FRANCE! WILL YOU ALL STOP FIGHTING?" Germany then yelled out, which made me stop immediately. That's what he yelled at to us, following with a few more words in German. France laid on the floor, covered in bruises. Ha, serves him right. *smirks*

"Now," Germany cleared his throat. "I have no idea _why_ am I forced to arrange this meeting in the first place when our next world meeting will be in a couple days-"

"THAT MEETING'S MY IDEA!" One of the countries yelled out, slamming a hand into the desk loudly. All eyes turned to- Denmark? *sighs* That wanker is almost as annoying as America.. but at least Norway's dealing with him and not me…

"Those mean dudes just threw me down and ended up on random countries- uh.. by land." Denmark explained, digging out a crumpled-up piece of paper from his pocket. "ONE OF THEM LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE ME! THE KING OF THE NORTH!" He wailed, making Norway slap him so that he would stop.

Germany smoothed out the paper, revealing a messy picture of- wait, there are two teenagers drawn in there. Even if Denmark did quite a terrible job of drawing, they seem.. familiar?

"You're a terrible artist, Dan (as in, _Danmark_, which is possibly Danish for Denmark)." Iceland said coolly, crossing his arms.

"HEY! I WORKED HARD ON THAT!"

"Hm… I have seen those two earlier myself. Would you like to see, _da_?" Russia slid a neater (yet still messy) drawing similar to Denmark's in Germany's direction. I squinted into the drawing itself to see that one of the teenagers wore red clothing and a red mask… hold on, did Russia drew this with blood..? O.O

"THOSE WERE THE SAME IDIOTS WHO RAN OFF WITH ONE OF MY GUNS!" Another voice yelled out, this time it's from Switzerland. He looked quite enraged, I must say. He, too, slammed yet another drawing at where Germany is. This time, it was a little more clearer and coloured in pencil crayons (probably Liechtenstein's). I saw that the masked teen had blond hair, a black shirt underneath his red jacket, black trousers, and bright blue eyes beneath his mask. Somehow, Denmark is right; it _does_ look like him. Almost. The other one has light blue hair, olive green eyes, an orange coat with rounded shoulder pads, and black clothing underneath.

"Hang on.. I think I have seen them myself, too; they fell off of Big Ben yesterday." I then realized. Ripping out a new sheet of blank paper from my folder, I vigorously and elaborately drew from what I saw in Denmark's, Russia's, and Switzerland's drawings. I tried my very best to draw every single detail and I managed to colour it fully. After I was done, it revealed the very pair mentioned. The only difference is that they're drawn in 'chibi' form, as I would like to call it (Japan taught me how).

"THAT'S IT! THEY'RE THE ONES!" Denmark exclaimed. Russia and Switzerland themselves nodded in agreement.

"And what do _they_ have to do with this meeting? Germany demanded. Oh, right, I almost forgot about him..

The three countries were about to open their mouths to say something but I decided to answer for them. I inhaled my breath before saying, "_They might have something to do with Japan_, _America_, _and Canada._"

***Bakugan fact: The mechanical bakugan***

Mechanical bakugan are bakugan that were created artificially in labs by the Vexos, namely Professor Clay. These bakugan have a mechanical appearance, and resemble mechanized animals. After their creation and their prototype, the first mechanical bakugan, Ventus Altair had its bugs worked out, Mechanical bakugan became commonplace in the Vexos with several of the brawlers having mechanical guardian bakugan and the majority of them having mechanical bakugan traps. Early mechanical bakugan tend to spin like a top when they are thrown unlike normal bakugan which roll like a ball when being thrown. These mechanical bakugan have spinning rings inside their body in their bakugan form. For example, Altair, Hades, and Cyborg Helios. All mechanical bakugan don't talk but half-mechanical ones like Helios (when "evolved" into Cyborg Helios) can. The newer mechanical bakugan such as Aluze, Macubass, and Dryoid do not have supporting mechanical bakugan traps or spinning rings like the older mechanical bakugan. However, the only new mechanical bakugan that has a supportive device is Farbros. Assail and Farbros can also combine. Mechanical bakugan often have dots patterns in their ball or Trap form. Sometimes the dots pattern are also shown in bakugan form. Some of them have diamond patterns in their ball form such as Altair. Most of the mechanical bakugan have a silvery body in their ball form except Farbros and Dryoid. No mechanical bakugan traps have silvery bodies like that of a normal mechanical bakugan. Also, battle gear, mobile assaults, mechtogan, mechtogan titans, bakunano, and Dragonoid Destroyer are also kind of mechanical bakugan. In the manga, Bakugan: Battle Brawlers: The Evo Tournament, Mecha Chamelia is the first Earth-made mechanical bakugan (though not many would notice this).

**Eugene: **Ok, so this fact is from chapter 10; I almost forgot to put that up. TT TT That is all.. Sorry.


	24. The City in the Lake, The Other Way In

**Eugene: **5-day weekend! Woo-hoo~! :D I hope to work on whatever's on my head today. Besides, the 100th anniversary of the Titanic (both of her maiden voyage _and_ the day she sank) is coming and by around those days, 1. I'm gonna write a Titanic-based Hetalia story! It will be ReaderXEngland. And 2. Sometime this week before Easter (both Sunday and Monday), I'm gonna watch the Titanic movie (the one directed by James Cameron) in 3D. I'm excited because this is the first time that I'll watch the entire thing. ^^ By the way, I think America and Canada ditched me a little.. TT TT Oh well. ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 24!

_**Meanwhile in New Vestroia…**_

**America's P.O.V:**

"Hm… how do I speed up this thing?" I rubbed my chin in wonder as I gazed at every weird-looking button and switch offered right in front of me. Then I spotted a big green-handled switch near a row of flashing red and yellow square buttons. "Maybe that one?" I pushed the switch up.

"No, Alfred! Not that-" Skyrock tried to stop me, but too late, the trailer-base-thingy began to speed up again. I tried to keep it in control but this thing is crazy!

"Am-America, please slow down!" Canada tried to yell out as he tried to hold on with all his might.

"I'M TRYING!" Pushing random buttons and adjusting every switch, I managed to slow it down again. *phew* "GOT IT!"

"Finally…" I heard my lil' bro mutter. As he adjusted his crystallized glasses, I then asked him, "Do you still have Japan's journal?"

"_O_-_Oui_; I'm going to look up Beta City now." Cana.. Canada flipped through the pages and I hopped over to take a peek. He found the page that said "Beta City" and this was what Japan wrote:

_**It is surrounded by water and may be only accessible by a teleporter. Despite that the bakugan might be the only **_**'**_**animals**_**', **_**there is also real fish swimming in the water around the place. Even though there might be no people living there**_**, **_**the Vestals COULD live there just like in Alpha City.**_

"Is this the place?" Marii suddenly piped up, gesturing to the huge lake right in front of us. The water looks bright blue and it's kinda sparkly from the sunlight. There are random pod-like-thingies all over the place and at the center of the lake was a pointy triangular thingy on top of a giant-pod-like building revealing itself underwater (it looks blurry in the surface though). The Dimension Controller's bright green gem's floating at the surface of the water, under the pointy-thingy.

"Yes! That's the place!" Skyrock confirmed.

"But how are we going to get there?" Canada asked, biting his lip. "It said that we can only get there by teleported…"

"Well, uh….. Maybe we can just smash a hole in the roof to get in?" I suggested, thinking about what would heroes like me would've do in a situation like this.

"You know, America… as long as there's no one there, I guess we _could_ try it.." Skyrock was unsure at first, but seeing the weak-looking metal, he eventually agreed.

"Sweet! But first, we need a boat…."

After finding a random inflatable boat in the trailer, we went out and set sail, trying out best to avoid the pod-thingies in case they electrocute people or something. Even though I'm not much of a sailor myself, at least I have awesome navies. Luckily for us, Marii helped to steer the boat in the right direction, being an Aquos bakugan.

As we all reached the roof near the surface (and not where the Dimension Controller gem-thingy is), we all had to take turns damaging the weakest spot of metal we could find. It took like about what? 3 hours? It's hard to puncture metal the old-fashioned way, man. XP

By now, it's Canada's turn and it's a total struggle for him to kick the punctured spot with his boot. He looked like he was about to give up when all of a sudden, his foot started to sink!

"A-Ah, America! _Aide_-_moi_, _s'il vous plaît_!" My lil' bro cried out, wincing from pain as he tried to reach a hand out at my direction (oh, and _aide_-_moi_ means help me in French.. is it?).

"Oh my god! MATTIE!" In shock, I tried to pull him back up to safety. "THE HERO WILL RESCUE YOU-" But then the next thing we all knew, we're falling~ UWAHH~!

We all ended up in a random battlearena-room-thingy in the giant pod-building underwater. I ended up landing head-first, then flipped over to my butt. _Hard_.

"Oww~" I whined as I felt my butt and my brain burning up from the fall. At least Mattie's ok, considering that he landed on top of me… -.- Skyrock and Marii are ok, too, since they managed to hover safely.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" I heard a sneering voice. I looked up to find that Shadow and Mylene are both in front of us! Starting to feel uneasy, I ended up cursing in my breath.


	25. Denmark and the Bee, Screen of Proof

**Eugene: **Ok… *scans last chappie* from what I've noticed, something tells me that I'm gonna have to write a full battle scene… *gloom* that reminds me; Rin and America gave me this "birthday dare", which is me writing a _full _battle scene. Because of this, it might take me a while to come up with that one… TT TT

**America: **Oh c'mon! You're the hero for writing this for the brawlers and countries! You can do it! :D

**Eugene: **R-Really? *blushes* No one's ever called me a hero before (and for once, America DIDN'T call himself the hero at this rate, which is weird ._.)… I'LL DO IT!

**Denmark: ***smirks* Besides, you needed to do this for Ice~ (and me!) :D

**Eugene: ***blushes harder* Shut it… *clears throat* by the way, I just played a dating game today (yeah, even I get bored) and I got Denmark (he's ok.. I just didn't expect _him_). Even though he was mentioned in chapter 23, I'm gonna have to give him a _longer _role because of the dating game. ONWARD WITH (THE "DENMARK-CENTERED") CHAPPIE 25!

_**Meanwhile in Earth…**_

**Denmark's P.O.V:**

Ok, ok, so my drawing was crappy. _I get it_. -_- It's not my fault that I ain't a good artist; sometimes it's hard to focus on those guys when I got thrown off into the sand twice, ya know? That 'meeting', which I forced Germany to set up (How? You don't wanna know…), ended short, of course. He said that it was 'a waste of time' or whatever it was. Oh yeah, and that he called me 'the only one denser than Italy' (even though that's kinda wrong). Believe me, I'm not _that_ dense…

I was just walking around, thinking about how would Germany like it if I said "GO TO HELL!" in German right at his face when I noticed that the blade of axe (I also converted it into a battle launcher thanks to Japan) made this weird scrapping sound whenever it hit the ground.

Frowning at this sudden change, I have to sit at a random bench while I went on picking on lil' bits of dirt and stuff. Then I noticed that there's electric pulses at the tip of the wider side of the blade. There was _a bee_ in there. A freakin' bee! I don't remember lashing my axe at a random bee… ok, maybe during the summer once while all of us Nordics were having a picnic last summer..

But this ain't no real bee. It must've been a robotic one. Ya know, from those sci-fi movies? Anyway, that bee was about to malfunction by itself when a holographic image popped in like a movie screen.

"What is this, axe theater?" I said to myself in disbelief (and yeah, I'm being sarcastic here).

The weird movie screen showed this desert-like place and an electrifying blue portal. Out came the portal were… _IS THAT AMERICA AND CANADA_? Their guardian bakugan were also with them. Then came shots of them facing weird-looking guys and stuff. The last part among the images, however, had Japan all strapped up in chains and stuff. Then those same dudes started to _torture_ them!

And then it happened, the bee exploded right into my face.

Damn… I so gotta tell the others!

But first, *devious eyes* I'm gonna have to tease my little Norge… *smirks*

**Eugene: **Another thing: I will write more historically-based Hetalia fics soon (the Titanic one will be the first), but I will do one of my other crossovers soon! I just need to figure out which..


	26. Youtube Says All, OMAKE ONE SHOTS 3

**Eugene: **I'M BACK~ _AGAIN_! I can't believe that this ended up suffering in a long delay… _and_ I'm sorry that I can't write a full battle scene in this chappie, since I need to recover from my exhaustion of writing "RMS Titanic: Love Found and Lost at Sea"; that one's my ReaderXEngland Titanic story. Speaking of that, I need to write an "omake" chappie in that one…. *faints* XP

**America: **D: Oh my god! THE HERO WILL SAVE YOU! *tries to do CPR*

**Canada: **W-Wait, don't do that to her!

**America: **…why not? :I

**Canada: **U-Um, b-b-because Rin told me that she may 'reserving' her lips for someone-

**Eugene: ***wakes up* DUDE, DON'T SAY THAT IN FRONT OF THE READERS! *blushes hard* (And FYI, Rin-chan, I'm still not sure if it's Iceland you meant or not…) Anyway, I just played two Hetalia dating games on Youtube today and the people here with the long role before the role were the one I ended up with for the 3rd omake one-shot. Anyway, ONWARD WITH THE NEW CHAPPIE!

_**Meanwhile in Beijing**_**, **_**China**_** (**_**as in THE LAND**_**)…**

**OMAKE ONE-SHOT #6: IN WHICH CHINA'S RECKONING FROM EARLIER IS SOMEHOW PROVEN CORRECT**

**China's P.O.V:**

_Nǐ hǎo, _(oh, that means "hello" in Chinese… both simplified and traditional) aru. I am sorry but the sound of some of the other countries were giving me a headache… apparently, everything in my land was busy and stressful at the same time. It drives me crazy, aiyah… *groans*

So to relieve myself from any more upcoming stress and boredom, I went online to check out Youtube; I haven't checked it out very often, as some videos can be… odd. Really odd, aru. The first video that I came to stumble upon there was something called "Holographic Axe Movie in Copenhagen" and it just came today, aru. Suspicious and curious at the same time, I clicked on it. Someone filmed it in a town somewhere while making comments at the same time. It was blurry at first, but then realized that the person in the video looked familiar…

"Aiyah! _DENMARK_?" I cried out, completely shocked. Why is here, aru? And more importantly, what's the matter with his axe, aru? It looked like some kind of video streaming out from there…. A video in a video? Aiyah~

But as I squinted to where the video was showing from the person's video camera, I saw what looked like-

"NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE JAPAN IS KIDNAPPED AND TORTURED, ARU! AND BY EVIL WARLORDS, ARU!" I ended up screaming on the top of my lungs. It echoed throughout the street, causing my own citizens to look at myself in the window weirdly. I feel embarrassed, aru… TT TT

…..I need to show this to the other countries, even if it means the rest of the Allies and the former Axis. It is very important, aru.

_**Meanwhile in Germany **_**(**_**the Eastern part**_**)…**

**OMAKE ONE-SHOT #7: ALONE WITHOUT THEIR OWNERS… OR ANYTHING TO EAT**

**Prussia's P.O.V:**

Kesesesese~! :D _Guten tag_ everyone! You all just can't beat my awesomeness, can't ya? :P Anyway, so I got that weird e-mail from China that also included a video there. Denmark (sure, he can be awesome at times… but not as awesome as me) was in there and his axe just got a weird holographic-thingy showing. I ignored the first-half of the Youtube video at first, thinking that it was boring, but then I saw those familiar two countries in the next scene. It was…. *squints* ok, so America's in there. And-

"_BIRDIE_?" I almost spat out my beer in shock (oh, by the way, I usually nickname Canada 'Birdie' because he reminds me of a bird; cute, innocent, shy, and nervous) while Gilbird fell down from my silvery-white hair, landing tail-first. He must've been chirping out curses, I bet. Realizing this, I had to pick him up and reminded myself to put a band-aid on it.

I can't believe it, Birdie's the one who went missing? With America? (yeah, yeah, I heard from everyone else, but I didn't believe it at first) Oh wait… their bakugan must be in there with them, too. I wonder… could the place they're in is actually 'New Vestroia'? The one mentioned in Japan's video in which Estonia decoded? And why didn't I pay attention to this beforehand-

_DING-DONG_!

Oh, someone's at the door. Maybe it was someone wanting to soak into my awesomeness? Kesese. I rushed over to the door and opened it. I was disappointed to see that there were no girls, any female countries, or Austria (still want to get into his pants). However, I was _surprised_ to see a polar bear and a gray alien on the doorstep. I didn't recognize them at first but then remembered that it's just Kumajiro and Tony (Canada is the polar bear's owner while Tony lives with America). I was about to do anything else when I heard their stomachs? Both of theirs sounded quiet but so freakin' scary!

Wait a sec, with their owners gone, I don't think they ate for days…

"WEST~!" I yelled out. "WE GOT VISITORS!"

**Eugene: **…Sorry if that looked totally crappy. TT TT But because of the long delay, it will take me a while to get used to writing this again… and hopefully by the next one, I will write out a full brawling scene!


	27. First Round, Protection for Each Other

**America's P.O.V:**

"It looks like we have rats in there and- grr… what is _now_, Shadow?"

"Have ya noticed something? They aren't one of the Resistance!" Shadow pointed his manicured finger at us. "THEY'RE STRANGERS!"

"Hm…" Mylene cocked her head as she observed. "Perhaps you are right. Human or not, they're going to have to battle us." As she said that statement, she strapped on her black and blue gauntlet while Shadow did the similar action, only with his black and purple one.

"A-Alfred, I'm nervous… what if we lose?" Canada shivered from behind me.

"Aw c'mon, Mattie," I reached over to try to cheer up my lil' bro. "It's like those brawls back in uh, Earth. How bad could the ones here be…?" Now that I think of it, what _are_ the battles in New Vestroia and Vestal are supposed to be like? Are they similar or different (blame my lack of watching everyone else's battling while craving for a burger)?

"HEY! LESS TALKIN', MORE BRAWLIN'!" I heard Shadow yell out in annoyance; he reminds me of a cross between Prussia… and me. Which sounds a little creepy now that I think of it.

"Ok! Ok! We're getting to it!" I shouted out in reply. Then I turned to Skyrock, who's in my shoulder now. "Are you ready?"

"Ain't I know it." Skyrock replied honestly, his American speech kicking in.

"Alright, let's do this!" Skyrock closed up and I held him close in my hand. But before throwing him (or letting others throw theirs), of course, Canada and I put on our gauntlets and we (meaning heroes and Vexos) all inserted that certain card before raising our Gauntlet-covered arms to shout out "GAUNTLET POWER STRIKE!"

"Ok, I'm starting this! GATE CARD SET!" I chose the first gate card that I found on my pocket and flung that to the battlefield before I threw my guardian bakugan in. "BAKUGAN BRAWL! SUBTERRA SKYEROKETER STAND! KNOCK 'EM DEAD!" I cried out, doing my baseball pitcher-like throw.

Skyrock landed on my gate card with an orange flash and- oh yeah, I haven't explained about his true form, didn't I? Skyrock appeared in the battlefield, his humanoid-like form posing in glory. He has eagle-like wings attached on his arms with small talon-like nails on his fingers and toes. The pattern on his chest is similar to my Revolution uniform and the visor covering his mouth is a bit pointy, kind of like a beak. Anyway, he appeared into his true form, looking like a hero. Y-Yeah…^^'

"Hm… what an unusual bakugan." I heard Mylene mutter to herself before throwing her own guardian bakugan in. "BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND! RISE, AQUOS ELICO!"

A blue light flashed out and out came… uh, this weird-looking humanoid bakugan covered in tough, shell-like armor. He reminds me of one of those aliens from the movie, _Aliens vs. Predators _(I think). Only less creepy.

"Psst! Mattie, do you still have Japan's journal?" I whispered to Canada's other side, quiet enough so that the Vexos over there won't hear me.

"_O-Oui_, _pourquoi_?" (according to a few of my citizens, that second word's supposed to mean "why" in French)

"I dunno if Japan ever wrote about that Elico guy earlier but I need to look him up…"

"O-O-Oh, ok! Here." I felt hands shakily trying to hand me the journal. I quickly flipped it over to find a picture of that Elico guy. As it turned out, Japan _did _wrote about him (or was it her?)! Ha, I knew it! Anyway, this is the info:

_**Elico**_

_**Elico is Mylene**_**'**_**s guardian bakugan at the moment. He uses pure strength and brute force. There are defensive spikes on his shoulders and knees while he has **_**roku [**_**Japanese for six**_**] **_**tentacles on his back in order to wrap the battler**_**'**_**s arm and legs so that it will end up helpless. The large golden gem **_**(**_**it looks like a diamond but it is shaped like the pupil of a cat**_**'**_**s eye**_**) **_**on his chest can shoot out blasts of water. There are also **_**roku [**_**six**_**] **_**blades on his forearms that are used for not only attacking his enemies**_**, **_**but also to defend himself. Elico can breathe underwater. He can also change attributes**_**, **_**which are Haos or Subterra. Before I could figure out his real name though**_**, **_**I gave him the Japanese name Vega.**_

"BAKUGAN BRAWL! DARKUS HADES STAND!" Shadow's voice echoed out, cutting me off my reading. A purple flash almost blinded me and I saw- *squints*

"JESUS, ISN'T THAT HYDRA?" I almost cried out in surprise because for a moment, I was thinking something like 'Dude, why the hell is Hydra siding with the Vexos? Didn't he originally belong to that Masquerade guy or that Russian (read: Commie-) girl Alice Gehabich?'

"That can't be!" Marii exclaimed on Canada's shoulder. "Hydra is black and purple… this one is _silver_ and purple." She has a point there, man. That thing _is _silver and purple… oh yeah, with a bit of black. Canada gave out a 'give it here' in the journal's direction and I had to give it to him while he nervously flipped the pages to where this pic of Hades is. This is the robot- uh, I mean, _mechanical bakugan_ with the info:

_**Hades**_

_**A mechanical bakugan**_**, **_**Hades belongs to Shadow. It has Hydra**_**'**_**s form **_**(**_**as in while he is evolved as Alphard Hydra**_**) **_**but with different colours on the skin tone as well as no soul. Its physical function is similar to Hydra**_**'**_**s**_**, **_**with its **_**san [**_**Japanese for three**_**]**_** fire-breathing heads**_**, roku [**_**six**_**] **_**wings**_**, **_**a saw-like body part containing metal thorns that spin in its body**_**, and**__**san [**_**three**_**] **_**tails with a spiky tail in order to attack its opponent in any direction it wanted. Hades**_**, **_**being a mechanical bakugan**_**, **_**has a metal exoskeleton in order to sustain multiple blows. Its form may be copied from Hydra himself while he was imprisoned by Professor Clay inside his laboratory**_**, **_**as encountered by Mira.**_

After I was done reading, I noticed that Mattie was shaking in front of Hades and his eyes had bits of tears on them, which made me frown a little. Poor Mattie…

I gently nudged him. "Mattie, you gotta throw Marii in, remember?"

"O-O-O-Oh, sorry about that, eh?" Canada snapped out of his nervous state and grasped Marii's now closed ball form with his slender fingers. "BAKUGAN BRAWL! AQUOS SUMARIESH STAND!"

A blue light appeared when she landed as well as the icy tornado. Remember what I said about what Skyrock looks like? Marii looks a bit similar, except she is pale blue with bits of navy blue, white, and silver. She also has wings attached to the arms as well as a visor covering her mouth, which was somewhat smoother and circular. The body patterns had the design similar of a parka though, since there was a drawstring-thingy with pom-poms and there was fur around the collar and wrists. The feet were similar except more furry in the form of winter boots with, yet again, that drawstrings. My gauntlet currently said that Elico has 500Gs, Hades with 600Gs, and Skyrock and Marii with 650Gs each.

"Man, I'd never thought that I would see a bakugan like that either!" Shadow just exclaimed in mock shock (heh, that rhymes).

Marii, on the other hand, looked annoyed at this statement. "Oh yeah? Well, try being semi-transparent at other bakugan like with some people; it's very annoying, eh?" She shot a quick glare at Skyrock before refocusing on Elico and Hades.

Mylene scoffed. "Whatever. Ability activate! Screw Blow!"

200Gs were taken away from Marii, making her end up with 450Gs. Then all of a sudden, a twisting spiral of water from Elico's direction was heading towards her.

"Oh yeah? Ability Activate! Continental Drift Barrier!" I countered with one of my ability cards. Skyrock raised his arms up and part of the floor rose up as a huge rock wall, protecting Marii as it pushed and absorbing the intruding waters away. Like I said, the heroes must always the vixens!

"T-That was close. _Merci._" Marii thanked Skyrock politely.

"No prob," He replied, but then heard the sound of Hades's tail attempting to lash at him. Skyrock got hit in the process but managed to dodge the next few lashes once he got up. At least until he found Elico charging at him… crap!

"Alfred! Ability card activate! Étoile de la Neige (that means Star of the Snow in French)!" That cane from Matthew, who managed to summon an ability in time to stop the two idiot bakugans. A huge star shone in the sky, illuminating everything as a sudden chill was felt in the atmosphere. Then the next thing I knew, Elico and Hades were starting to freeze to death! Mylene and Shadow even started to have icicles on their noses! Haha. =P But enough funny business (unfortunately for me), we got a first round to finish.

"And now beat this! Gate card open! Canyon Crusher!" More walls of Earth started to rise, forming the image of the Grand Canyon back home. Then the motion of the earth caused the walls to grind them to pain and misery. I could hear them screaming despite their frozen forms. Sucks to be them. XD A few minutes later, their anguished screams were growing hoarse from crying out too loud and the two bakugan ended up back into their ball forms, landing on the floor.

"What the hell? WE DIDN'T EVEN ATTACK YET!" Shadow cried out.

"That's what you get for messing with the heroes." I smirked as Skyrock returned to ball form himself along with Marii.

From the side across me, I heard Mylene grit her teeth as she growled out, "They may win this one… but not the entire brawl."

**Eugene: O-M-G. I'M SORRY FOR POSTING THIS SO LATE! You have no idea how long this took me… XP Anyway, I need fuel for later chapters! Also, the contest from earlier will be ending soon so remember to hurry up!**


End file.
